The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of Twilight
by ZeldaHeroine7
Summary: The Hero of Time is becoming a legend. His line thrives, but it's in danger, as is the land of Hyrule. Only this time, the threat is subtle, but very real. Link's father disappeared long ago in the Haunted Waste, as did his brother. But when Link's older brother has a vision, they embark on a journey along with their sister to save Hyrule. Will the blood of the Hero triumph?
1. Chapter 1 Sunset Chase

A Legend of Zelda: Shadow of Twilight

By ZeldaHeroine7

(**Author's Note:** Hey, all! Just a quick note before you read. This story happens between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. I wanted to see if I could pull everything in between the two games with other peoples theories and some theories of my own all the while trying to tell a story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Sunset chase

Outside the Gerudo fortress, a middle aged carpenter made his move on the chess board in the small town. He had just completed his work along with several other carpenters who were working on the bridge that the Lizafoes had broken again. Silently he waited for his partner to move but paused as he heard the sound of familiar foot steps. He smiled. The Twilight Shadow was on the move again. The man went back to his game as a swift figure passed by like a whirling dust devil. Two Lizafoe guards who had come from the other side of the bridge, soon whisked by in hot pursuit.  
"Come back here, you thief!" one of the two flustered Lizafoe guards demanded as he pursued after the cloaked young man who he had no hope of catching.  
"What, and get arrested?! No way, Scale Face!" the young man shouted from behind him as he turned a corner. The guards tried to follow his every move. The town's folk appeared not to be surprised at this at all with this scene, all they did was watched momentarily and then returned to their business.  
"Stop!" the Lizafoe shouted. "We can discuss this! Just wait a sec!" the other called.  
"Ok!" the young man said without warning as he turned around sharply to face them. The other guard ran faster than the other and lunged for him. But the young man dodged as he jumped back over some baskets and pottery and let the guard trip over them and fall on his back as he yelled in surprise and rage.  
"You'll pay for that!" he roared. The young man laughed.  
"For what?! My Stunt?! Or the food?!"  
Quickly he shifted to the right of a building before the two guards could turn the corner. The guards stopped abruptly to find that their target had disappeared. One of the guards scoffed.  
"Damn, that kid is fast. Who was he anyway? And why were you so eager to catch him, Kogorak?"  
"What?! Dontcha know the Twilight Shadow when you see him, Sak?! That guy is worth at least 700 rupees!" Kogorak shouted a little more than he ought to have.  
"Alone?" Sak asked.  
"Of course!" Kogorak shouted.  
"Who is he really?" Rak asked again.  
"His true identity is unknown," Kogorak muttered to calm himself. Sak was silent while Kogorak made an attempt to catch his breath. He continued.  
"I forgot that you're new here. We all thought that the Twilight Shadow was just an old wives tale. But about three years ago, this kid in a green garb and black cloak that resembled the Twilight Shadow started appearing and stealing from the army storage and nobody but nobody has ever been able to catch him." he growled with a note of bitterness in his tone.  
The young man grinned at the mention of his nickname. In his appearance, he had dark brown hair with his bangs over his crystal blue eyes. His skin was tanned from the hot sun. Tall and slim, he had a cheerful demeanor about him that left people wondering where it came from. His long ears were pierced with silver rings and he wore a green tunic while a cloaking black scarf draped his head and shoulders that wrapped about him with dark hoes and buckled below-knee strapping boots. He cautiously looked around the corner and was pleased that they had given up the chase.  
"Time to head home," he sighed, suddenly realizing he was hungry. "That's enough fun for one day." he told himself as he started walking down the road. At last when he was far enough he whistled a short tune that his great grandmother had taught him. It echoed far and wide against the red clay cliffs on both sides of the road. After a few seconds he heard a familiar whiney as he saw a beautiful red mare with a white elegant mane galloping towards him. She reared up as she stopped just a few feet away from him. A cloud of dust blew in his face. He coughed and used his hand to clear it away. The mare shifted from side to side in embarrassment.  
"Ahh, don't worry Epona. I still love you," he laughed and coughed at the same time. The mare snorted in response and walked up eagerly to him, nuzzling him and sniffing around his clothes, obviously looking for something to eat.  
"All right, all right, you caught me!" he pushed her muzzle away as he pulled out a carrot and handed it over. Epona ate it with relish and delight. After she had finished, she nuzzled him again, looking for some more.  
"Hey, easy girl. The rest of it is for my dinner. Dead men don't buy carrots, you know." he said as he started to climb on her bare back. She nickered at him nonchalantly.  
"Well that's true that the others could do my job. But who picks out the best oats, carrots and what-not for you, huh?" he asked his voice lilting at the end of his sentence. Epona stayed silent and pawed at the ground. He grinned triumphantly.  
"That's right. Me. But what's with this conversation? We gotta get home before those guards come back." he said as he climbed up the rest of the way.  
"Hey! There he is! Don't let him get away!" a sudden shout echoed of the clay cliffs.  
He turned his head to see Kogorak and Sak with a few more Lizafoe guards riding on Gerudo steeds towards him. He cursed under his breath.  
"Me and my big mouth," the young man groaned. Epona nickered in agreement. "I didn't ask for your opinion," he said as she shifted her weight and turned to gallop away.  
"Don't let him escape!" he heard Kogorak scream as Epona's mane whipped his face in the wind. Turning around he saw a lot more guards then there were before.  
"Well, they're a determined bunch of fellows!" he commented brightly, despite the circumstances.  
Turning to face forward after a few moments of intense riding, he gave a small gasp. "Uh-oh..." he said as he saw that there was another group of guards waiting for them on the other side of the road. Epona didn't need his guidance as she hastily turned to the left road to avoid them up ahead.  
_I don't think I've ever been this way before..._ he thought nervously, hoping they weren't using it against him to try and round him up. He looked back.  
Now there were at least a dozen guards following them with pressured determination. After a little ways, he saw a cliff reaching about fifty feet high. His suspicions were confirmed.  
"Damn! They knew there was a dead end here. Not that it matters," he said suddenly smirking as an idea popped into his head. He'd been in tighter situations before, and this was no exception.  
"We've got him this time!" Kogorak cried with glee. The youth snickered.  
"Don't underestimate me, Scale-face! We've got a trick or two up our sleeves!" the young man called.  
"There's no way you can escape now, boy! Surrender!" Kogorak called.  
"Full speed ahead, Epona!" the Twilight Shadow called. Epona whinnied and sped up her galloping until she was fast enough to run up the canyon wall. She then ran horizontally, making a U-turn and leaping off, she jumped right over the multitude of guards and landed heavily but safely behind them, taking off at full gallop. The guards turned this way and that with their steeds trying to turn themselves around and pursue their escaped prize.  
"Idiots! Get him! Get him!" Kogorak roared in frustration.  
Epona and her rider raced around the bend and down the rest of the road with the guards still pursuing him, but not as close as they were before. Taking this as his advantage, the youth rounded the corner out of their sight. Finally, Epona crossed the bridge and ran for the cluster of huge tents around the canyon wall near the valley river. Her rider steered her with his heels to the left behind some of the more bigger camps, then quickly he dismounted and slapped Epona's rump. She then raced off to the roads which led out of Gerudo Valley all together. The youth hoped they would take the bait. Out of the tent that the so called "Twilight Shadow" was hiding behind came an older looking man who had a similar face to the youth having long red hair tied in a pony tail with coiffed bangs and sharp blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tunic with olive green pants and brown ankle boots. Over his clothing was a carpenter's apron. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in a month. Kogorak and his band stopped at the sight of him in the road.  
"Halt!" Kogorak called. Then he looked straight at the carpenter with disgust. He hated Hylians almost as much as he hated the Gerudo, though they were no longer present.  
"Where is the Twilight Shadow, Track?!" he spat. The man called Track looked around with ease.  
"The Twilight Shadow? Now who might that be?" he asked calmly.  
"Don't give me that! You of all people would know about the runt who went riding past here." Kogorak hissed. The man regarded him blankly.  
"Well, that is certainly true, but a whole army chasing after some kid who they think is the Twilight Shadow? You believe in that children's story?" Track scratched his chin as he spoke. A flame of anger sparked in Kogorak's eyes as he stared down on Track. Track looked like he had taken no notice but stared back up at him with equal pressure.  
"I would watch my tongue more closely if I were you," Kogorak growled. Track nodded once."That's good advice. The skinny runt in green, you say?" he asked.  
"Look, did he pass by here or not?!" Kogorak shouted. Track pointed down the road where the dust was still fresh up in the air.  
"That way," he said. Kogorak rode forward with his band and as he passed Track, he lashed out and backhanded him in the jaw that landed him on the ground.  
"That'll teach you not to waste my time, fool!" he shouted as he rode off.  
Track got to his feet slowly and groaned as he dusted the dirt off of himself. He licked the side of his mouth, finding the copper taste of a little blood.  
"Is he gone?" a voice behind the tent said.  
"Huh? Oh…yeah," Track responded in a almost bored tone if not nonchalantly. The young man came out into full view.  
"Why did you take the hit, big brother? You could have dodged that," he asked cynically, lifting an eyebrow at him.  
"Small price to pay for your idiocy, Link," Track said disgruntled, as he turned to face his younger brother.  
"You're late. What did you do this time?" Track crossed his arms and glared at him. The young man called Link shrugged and tried to avoid his brother's gaze. Track was silent for a few moments still scowling at Link.  
"You stole food from the army, didn't you?" he growled accusingly. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," Link replied glancing up at Track before trying to pass him. Track grabbed his arm and forced Link to face him.  
"Link, I'll be serious with you. Don't go to town for at least two months. I've seen the reward for your capture and I don't want to see them put up one for a price on your head." Link narrowed his eyes as his face became grim.  
"Track, they stole all that food from us. Isn't it right to take back what is rightfully ours?" Link asked angrily, though he knew the answer.  
"Not if we can help it," Track said softly. Link sighed in defeat. There was just no way to get through to him.  
"What is it? Is there something else other then taking back what is rightfully ours?" Track insisted, trying to get him to talk. Didn't take much.  
"It's injustice, Track! After Lady Kabooru left the western frontier to Father when she went on her mission, she didn't come back. So by the request of Queen Zelda, he left on a mission to go find her and the whole Gerudo tribe and now he's gone missing! Then the tribe of Lizafoes comes in and claims the Gerudo territory as their own! They treat us like cattle. Do you want to keep living like this, brother? Haven't you ever wondered what happened to Father, Lady Kabooru and the others? And if the Lizafoes claim is actually accurate? They were servants of Ganondorf, for Din's sake!" at the mention of the demon theif's name, Track quickly looked both ways before replying. Fortunately there were very few people about during sun down.  
"Hush! We'll talk about this later. Go help Ichigo finish dinner and after we eat, we'll talk some more, agreed?" Track held out his hand. Link gave a short sigh. He didn't want to argue with his brother but he didn't want to stop the conversation either. At least Track didn't cut off the conversation when it came to talking about their father like he always did. Better later than never, right? Link took his brothers hand in agreement. Track took Link with the other hand on his shoulder and in turn Link looked up at his brother in the eye.  
"I'm just trying to protect you. Remember how mother died? Remember how we lost Shun?" Link lowered his eyes as buried memories resurfaced, coming back to him with grief renewed.

_So that's why Track is always being so protective over me..._

Link remembered when they had lost their middle brother to the darkness and their mother to death. Track, being the eldest and the head of the house now that their father and mother were gone, did not want to lose another sibling. So when a conversation got to any subject based on their parents or their brother (especially their brother), Track would hear no more of it and the conversation would end there. Since then, the carpenters of Gerudo Valley had taken them in and fed them, giving them jobs to support themselves when they were old enough.  
"I understand," Link said slowly looking away.  
"Good, now go on," Track said more softly, and pushed him toward the tent entrance.  
Link pushed the curtain aside and went inside only to be met by the smell of toto potato soup that filled his nostrils. His mouth watered. Good, he was hungry and it would get his mind off what had just happened. Track soon followed shortly after Link.

There was a woman with strawberry red hair which was partly covered with the bandana she wore. She sat in the corner of the tent and was stirring the cauldron of simmering soup. She wore a white dress with the Gerudo style hinted in it and an apron. Her gentle blue eyes lit up as she saw Link walk up to her.  
"Link!" she called. Link grinned at his younger sibling. "Hey, Ichigo," he said too softly. She tilted her head in confusion.  
"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Link darted his head towards Track as he sat down next to her. "Ohh," she said in an understanding tone. Link sighed as he put his head in his hands and ruffled his hair. Ichigo laughed.  
"So, did you bring-" she began but before she could finish, Link took four carrots out of his tunic and held them up to her face. She said nothing but smiled at his abruptness and began to cut up the vegetables with a knife and plop them into the soup. After about thirty minutes, Link groaned.  
"Is it ready yet?" he moaned.  
"You're so impatient, I just finished adding the final ingredients, so it should be ready in about...ten minutes," Ichigo said as she threw rosemary in the pot.  
"Ten minutes?!" Everybody exclaimed. She jumped up and put her hands on her hips with the ladle sticking out and soup flying everywhere. So Ichigo gave a rather funny impression.  
"Oh, don't give me that! I've got an idea. Why don't you cook and I'll go do the terrorizing of the Lizafoe clan!" Ichigo shouted pointing. Everybody laughed. Link gave his younger sister a squeeze.  
"Nobody cooks better than you, Ichigo," he told her.  
"Then if you want me to do my best, you'll have to endure just a bit longer." she said simply. Link gave up and sighed while putting his arms back around his neck and closed his eyes.

_Dad wouldn't have cared. He would have just poured himself a bowl already,_ he thought.

_Used to tell great stories after dinner. The best ones were about our great ancestor, the Hero of Time. The one who I was named after..._

Track, Shun, Link and Ichigo all had blood the Hero of Time coursing through their veins, and their father never let them forget. Long ago, he had saved the whole world from being conquered by Ganondorf the demon thief, and the King of Evil.  
Years later, after he had gone on a personal quest, Link came back to Hyrule after other adventures and secretly married the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon. Thus, a hundred years had passed and Hyrule remained prosperous.

Kabooru the second in command of the Gerudo asked their father to look after Gerudo Valley while she and her clan went to investigate something called the Black Diamond Temple that resided even further into Desert Colossal than the Spirit Temple. Their father, Naroh, agreed and moved his family into Gerudo Valley, but about a year and a half passed and Naroh began to wonder what was taking Kabooru so long.

He inquired of Zelda, Queen of Hyrule to go and search for them and she permitted him to do so. But a year later, he did not return, same as the Gerudo clan. Naroh's second oldest son, Shun wanted to go look for him. It was also the same year when the Lizafoe clan came and claimed the Gerudo Valley as their own.

Against his mother and Track's wishes, Shun went to the Queen and asked the same request that his father did. Queen Zelda refused him to go saying she did not want to lose any more people to this quest and would rather have him stay. But Shun was determined and went off by himself into the wasteland. Everybody thought the same thing when he didn't come back for a year: He was dead, but one night he did return.

All wounded and half dead, he appeared one night in the valley. He was spotted and the Lizafoe Army informed his family. Quickly they took him in and tried to have him rest so that his wounds could heal. But when they went to examine him, they saw a strange deeply cut wound on his head that looked like he had had it for a while. Later in the night everybody woke up to the sound of him screaming and rampaging and that's when their mother died when he wielded a knife and killed her in his rage. He had faced everyone with a wide, freaky, sadistic grin on his face as he cried: "_**I HAVE HIM! FINALLY!** _"

With everybody in shock, he ran out of the house and was never seen again and then from that moment on, nobody talked about him, their mother, or their father ever again in Track's presence. They had tried searched for him, but he was no where to be found.

About nine minutes later, Ichigo finally let everybody get their fill of food. After he was satisfied, Link said goodnight and headed straight for bed. Track, remembering his promise to Link, called Ichigo to follow him into Link's room. Link was just undressing when he heard his brother opening the door to his room.  
"Hey, Link?" Track called.  
"Hey!" Link cried jumping to the door just in time to shut it.  
"I'm undressing here! Haven't you two ever heard of the words "KNOCK FIRST"?!" he shouted.  
"Sorry!" Track and Ichigo burst out laughing and kept on doing so. Link rolled his eyes and waited for them to stop laughing to which they didn't. He turned toward the door.  
"Hey, keep that up and I'll never let you in," he called. In response, they tried to stifle their laughter. Finally after he had finished dressing, he opened the door to let them in. They all sat around each other and waited for Track to speak up.  
"I think you all know why we're having this conversation now," Track started. Link and Ichigo glanced at each other before nodding to Track. Track sighed.  
"Basically there's nothing we can do about the situation. If any one of us tries to go into that cursed waste land, we'll end up just like the others or worse…just like Shun," he said quietly. Link and Ichigo were silent with their eyes downcast as they waited for their older sibling to continue.  
"However…" he started. Link and Ichigo looked up in surprise. "If the goddesses were to send us a vision…" he said slowly glancing at them both.  
"Then I think there is hope, at least to find out what happened," he stated.  
"And have you had… such a vision?" Ichigo spoke Link's question. Track closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
"I have…" he said breathing out. Link could feel his heartbeat getting faster as he looked at Ichigo and Track both with wide eyes. He wanted to push his older brother to tell them quickly what was it, but he knew even if he did, it would be useless. Track was a think-before-you-act guy. Link and Ichigo waited for him to continue.  
"I had a dream about father…He was crying out for someone to help him…us in fact."  
"Go on," Ichigo and Link said at the same time. Track sighed. "He told us to look for the extension of the Master Sword which lies further somewhere in the Temple of Time," Track stopped before continuing. "I…" he started. Link and Ichigo leaned forward as Track swallowed before continuing.  
"I want you guys to come with me to Hyrule Castle to ask Queen Zelda if this vision is accurate, maybe in her great wisdom, she'll know," he finished.  
Link jumped up.  
"Yeah! Let's go right now! Tonight, if possible!" he cried. Track and Ichigo shushed him with their fingers over their lips. Link clapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Sorry…" he whispered. Track sighed as he shook his head at him. "Any way, we should go as soon as we can," Link stated again. Track held up a hand before he could go on.  
"Now just hold on a second. We cannot leave all the sudden in the middle of the night without telling the others… and with the midnight guards on the watch. That's crazy."  
"It'll be even crazier the longer we stay. We shouldn't waste time. I say we go now."  
"Don't be so rash, Link." said Track but Link wouldn't hear any of it.  
"I think the longer we wait, the worse the conditions will be!" he couldn't help himself. It felt so good to finally stand up to his older brother. Track and Link both turned their heads towards Ichigo as she cleared her throat.  
"If I may, I think I'm with Link on this one," she said quietly. Link nodded in approval and turned towards his brother with his arms crossed.  
"We'll put it to a vote, two against one, we win!" Link said as he put his arm around Ichigo. Track shook his head with a dirty look on his face.  
"Don't go deciding things on your own, punk. I'm still the eldest here. Plus that's unfair for three people to take a vote," he started.  
"Oh what. You want to add someone else and make it four? What if two say no and two say yes? We'd get no where with that!" Link whined. Track was getting annoyed.  
"Shut up," he growled. Just then a knock on the door was heard. Track groaned.  
"Oh great, Link, you just woke somebody up," he said as he walked up to the door and opened it. Outside he found their grandfather, Dalon, outside. Track bowed respectfully.  
"I'm sorry we woke you, Grandfather. Link couldn't keep his voice down," he turned toward Link with a scornful look.  
"Indeed, Link is just like his father in many ways, but I couldn't help but overhear Link over there and what you all were saying which is probably what you wanted to avoid, but if you would permit me to?" he asked. Track stepped aside to let in their grandfather into the room. After they all helped him sit down, he sighed.  
"Now did my old ears hear right that Track had a vision about your father?" he asked. Ichigo and Link nodded their heads in unison. Dalon also nodded his head in understanding.  
"Now Track, I know you would expect me to agree with you to wait," he paused.  
"But?" Track asked. Talon leaned forward.  
"I think it would be best if you went now if not later," he finished. Link held his tongue for fear of saying something stupid. Track sighed slowly.  
"Even if we did, I don't think the guards at the gate would let us out, let alone the guards at Hyrule Castle let us in, plus I don't want to wake up Queen Zelda at night," he said cross that his grandfather would even think to suggest such impudence.  
"Oh. I'm sure the Queen will understand as will the guards if you just tell them who you are and that you need to speak to the Queen saying that it's urgent," he said rocking back and forth on his cane.  
"I…guess," Track said.  
"So, please Track? Let's go. If it doesn't work, I'll help you out with the order that the mayor of Kakariko village asked for." Link begged. Track paused to look at him doubtfully.  
"…All of it?" he asked.  
"All of it. I give you my word," Link swore. Track nodded in satisfaction.  
"All right. Fine. You win. But be ready to get out the door when I am." he said with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back. Ichigo and Link cheered and went to get ready. Track was the last one out the door when he turned towards Link. Link stared at him for fear of getting a lecture.  
"Bring your sword, just in case," he said while going out the door. Link grinned. He never went out the door without it anyway, so that was no problem there. Everybody rushed to get ready with extra food, money and to saddle a few horses for the trip. Finally when everybody was in gear, they mounted their steeds and waited for Track to give the signal. He looked at Dalon with concern.  
"Will you be all right with everything here, Grandfather?" he asked. Dalon grinned.  
"Don't you worry about your old Grandfather, now. Get going already." he lifted his walking stick towards the road. His grandchildren laughed.  
"All right. Let's move out," Track called as he steered his horse to the road.  
"Bye! Bye, Grandfather!" Ichigo and Link called waving their hands.  
"Take care now, you hear?!" Dalon shouted. He smiled, they were after all the descendents of the Hero of Time.


	2. Chapter 2 A Meeting With Destiny

A Legend of Zelda: Shadow of Twilight

Chapter 2

A Meeting With Destiny

Track led the way with an oil lantern to light up the darkness. They went at an easy pace for a long while, till they came to the gate just before the bridge which was guarded by two Lizafoe on each side. The gate was illuminated with torches gleaming on either side, casting shadows behind the guards. Each looked up in surprise at the three travelers. Link quickly made sure to cover his face with his scarf so that they might not suspect him for the Twilight thief. They crossed their weapons to block their path.  
"Halt," they said and they slowed their horses to a stop. The left guard approached Track first, banging the butt of his staff against the ground causing a little cloud of red dust.  
"What business have you outside the valley?" he asked with annoyance, showing off his teeth that gleamed in the firelight.  
"We have some business at Hyrule Castle," Track said in a monotone voice. The two guards looked at each other. He turned back to Track baffled.  
"At this hour?" he asked confused. Track nodded.  
"It's very urgent and important that we get there as fast as we can," he declared. The two guards glanced at each other, then grinning menacingly while chuckling, they turned back to them. "You are Track the carpenter are you not?" one of them asked. Track grimaced inside. Oh boy...  
"Yes? What's it to you?" Track answered slowly. The two guards nodded at each other knowingly.  
"We were told specifically not to let you pass, on the account of your impudence. Courtesy of comrade Kagarok" he stated. Track grinned coldly, furrowing his eyebrows as he did so. Did they think him a fool?  
"I see…sorry to disturb you," he said venomously, turning his horse around while Link and Ichigo reluctantly did the same. When they had gone a little ways, Track suddenly turned back around and began to gallop at full speed toward the gate. Link and Ichigo glanced at each other in surprised confusion before following their elder brother. The guards were equally surprised, but regained their composure a little too late.  
"Don't try to do anything stupid, kid!" one of them yelled. Track paid them no mind as he urged his horse on faster.  
"Jump, Riddle!" he called to his steed. Riddle leaped over the gate while the guards cried out in surprise and fell over in a desperate attempt to dodge the horses hooves.  
"Come on, Epona!" Link called without thinking, and with that Epona jumped over the gate with ease followed by Ichigo. The guards cried out in dismay and threw down their weapons.  
"I knew it! You're the Twilight Shadow!" one of them cried. It was then that Link realized his mistake.  
"Great job, bone head!" Track shouted overhead. Link shrugged his shoulders and laughed nervously.  
"Guess I made a mistake!" he called.  
"You never think before you act!" Track shouted.  
"Can we save this conversation for later?!" Ichigo yelled. She was right, and they knew it. So, they all dropped the talking for now and went on riding through the night.

Finally they had crossed the bridge and rode out of the canyon to Hyrule field. The sky was starry eyed and veiled with clouds while the gentle wind flowed across the plain. Track put out the lantern, for the moon and the stars provided enough illumination to light their way. At last when they had ridden for about half an hour, they were dismayed to find that the drawbridge was just closing up. Track halted his horse just before the castle moat.  
"I forgot that they close the drawbridge at night," Link said with a crooked frown and a raised eyebrow as he surveyed the bridge.  
"Big surprise," Track stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Link urged Epona a little further to the moat.  
"Heyyy! Is anybody up there?! Helloooo?!" Link called, to which Ichigo and Track clapped their hands over their ears in annoyance. A Hylian castle guard appeared (much to Track and Ichigo's surprise) at the top and peered out to look at them. He was a thin but stout man with a brown beard and kind, dark eyes.  
"Link?! Is that you?!" the guard called. Link breathed with relief. "Aye, it is! With my siblings! Hello to you to, Bit!" he called with enthusiasm.  
"Well what are you doing at this late hour?!" Bit called with his hand next to his mouth. "Were trying to get in to see Queen Zelda, and it's urgent!" Link called out before Track could stop him. Bit laughed out loud. "Ho! I see! At this late hour?! Must be important if you're willing to travel through Hyrule field at night! Must be! Hold for a minute!" he called as he disappeared. The clinking of the chains and groaning of the wood could be heard clearly as the drawbridge slowly but surely came down. It was some time before Bit's head popped out again. He waved them in cheerfully.  
"Welcome Lords and Lady! Have a good night!" he called before disappearing within the castle wall. "Thanks Bit!" Link called back, before motioning his siblings to follow him.

Slowly they walked through the lit streets of the castle town and saw that all was peaceful save for the little mutt dogs that ran around looking for something to eat while barking noisily to each other. The crickets could be heard clearly and they could hear the crackle of the torches that lit up the town's dark corners and alleyways. The echo of their horse's steel rimmed hooves against the cobble stone street sounded loud in the serenity of the night. Finally they passed through the town and walked down the dirt path that lead to the castle until they came to another gate with yet more guards, only they were Hylian guards.

_Another hurtle to jump over...joy..._ Link thought grudgingly as they approached.

They looked up and down at their appearance. The guard on the right rolled his before opening his mouth.  
"The visiting hours are over, people. You should wait till morning," the guard said, as if he'd been telling that to people all day.  
"But we just-!" Link began. But Track silenced him giving him the slashing motion across the neck before turning his head back towards the guards.  
"Is there any way we can see the Queen now? It's urgent," Track said as politely as he could. The guard shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The Queen herself ordered us to let in no more people in tonight until morning," he stated blankly. Track sighed as he nodded his head.  
"I see, thank you for your time," Track said turning around. The guard grunted in response. Link looked at his brother in stunned annoyance. Then glancing back and forth between Track and the guard as if trying to decide what to do, he finally relented with a frustrated growl and followed his siblings.  
"See, what did I tell you? She doesn't want to be bothered." Track whispered to Link. When they had gone a little ways till they got around the corner. Link immediately dismounted.  
"Link, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked, her voice litling. Link paid no mind as he looked up and down around the side of the wall until he found vines that climbed up to the top of it. He grabbed a vine and hefted himself up, starting to climb up till Track grabbed the side of his pants.  
"Are you insane?! If they catch you, they'll suspect you of assassination!" he hissed. Link gave them a half-lidded look as he frowned with annoyance.  
"If they can't catch me when the sun is up, there's no way they'll catch me when she's down," Link then forced Track to let go of him as he climbed to the top. He peered down at them.  
"You guys coming or not?" he whispered impatiently. Ichigo dismounted also and climbed up after her brother.  
"You guys are crazy. Do you even know the way in?" Track pointed out. Link scoffed. "Don't you remember how Father used to tell us stories of how the hero got into the castle?" he asked. Track crossed his arms.  
"Yes, but that was years ago, things have changed, you know," Track sighed, not liking at all where this was going. "Come on, Track, please?" Ichigo begged,whining. Track stood and stood there until he a last sighed and shook his head.  
"I am so going to get grounded for this," he said to himself as he climbed up.

They carefully and quietly waked along the edge until there was no more room to climb. Dropping down softly they continued there way up a slope across from the main road. Then quickly running to the other side of the field to the wall just by the stairs to the castle, they hid behind it before the guard could turn their way.  
"Now what?" Track asked, still miffed. Link felt the wall with his hands until he found a rough surface on which to grip.  
"Remember what Father said about this wall?" he asked excited while climbing up. He helped the others while constantly watching for the guards. Stalking stealthily, he and the others made their way across the wall till they dropped down silently except for Link who saw a guard just five paces away from where they were. He leaned toward them and motioned to them to be quiet while pointing at the guard. His siblings froze. Link rose to his feet cautiously before taking out of his pocket, a smoke Bombchu. Or Smokechu as he called it, that he and a friend of his in Goron City had invented. It looked like a little mouse with a blue mask on, with it's tail as the string to activate it. Pulling the string from the opening with his teeth he threw the item as far as he could. It landed in the tree on the right side of the fence of the castle and caught the attention of most of the guards calling out "Fire! Fire!". Link grinned toothily in satisfaction before he joined his siblings below.  
"Hey. What did you do?" Track hissed, panicked. Link shushed him.  
"Don't worry. It's just a Smokechu. I didn't actually set the tree on fire, even I'm not that ecstatic," he added. Track shook his head as he sighed.

While the guards were being distracted, Link pulled his siblings into the castle moat so as to avoid being seen. They floated silently down the stream until they were blocked through the water way by bars. Link went to the side and pulled himself up out of the water and turned to help his to siblings out. After Track had climbed out, he reached for Ichigo. But as she was being pulled up, her foot slipped and she gave a small gasp as her feet hit the water making a loud splash but Track still kept a hold on her. The guards faced their way.  
"There!" one shouted.  
"Intruders! Halt!" said another.  
"Oh no," Link breathed. He helped his brother pull Ichigo out as the guards ran forward to catch them. Link rushed to the door on the right wall to the storage place and frantically twisted the handle. To his surprise and relief, it wasn't locked. He rushed Track and Ichigo inside and slammed the door shut. Immediately he began to move big crates of Lon Lon Milk that he had found suddenly, to block the door with Track doing the same thing.  
"It's locked!" they heard the guard shout.  
"Let's go around the back!" another called. Link turned to the others, slightly flustered, but exited.  
"Hurry, we don't have much time," he rushed them into the bushes of the courtyard. Minutes later they could hear the guards pouring into the courtyard.  
"Search everywhere!" called the guard. Link slowly made them move around where the guards were looking the most, weaving in and out through the bushes further and further away from them. Link looked left and right before waving his brother and sister out but just as they were going out a guard turned just around the corner and spotted them.  
"There they are! Over here!" he called. Link grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran to the other side around the bend but they were met by another group of guards. They surrounded them fully and blocked all the means by which to escape and pointed their spears at them. Another guard who looked to be the captain to them, stepped up. He looked slightly bigger than all the other guards with his armor half off. It looked as though they had interupted his break time by the look of his messy shoulder length hair and smell of alcohol in his breath. Captain Leoni Weahsley, was his name, and the three looked at him with distaste. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while and hadn't really been on duty for a while bay the look of his weight. He looked slightly startled when he finally saw them for who they were, peering at them in the light of the torches of the Courtyard.

"Why they're just kids! But even so, we cannot pardon those who try to sneak in." he said in a high voice, highly unappropriate to his stature. Link and Ichigo swallowed while Track passed a hand over his face.  
"Wait a moment, captain," A female voice called. The whole mass of soldiers parted before a tall Sheikah woman who walked up straight to them. In her attire, she wore a skin tight, blue uniform with the Sheikah eye and teardrop banner painted on a sash tied around her chest. Her silver hair had been all braided back starting from the roots and away from her face, revealing a thin but stern jaw and high cheek bones and striking blood red eyes. Underneath the garnet like eyes, she had white war paint, looking something like an upside down crown.  
"I'll take care of these "assassins"...Everyone else…return to your post," she ordered quietly but with steel in her tone.  
"B-but Lady Impa! These are wretched knaves who might have been trying to kill the Queen in her sleep!" the captain protested, bubbling and sputtering. The Sheikah woman folded her arms as she shot her piercing red eyes at him. The captain flinched under her stare.  
"Why do you think I am taking charge? Return to your post, Captain," she said sharply. He bowed slightly flustered. "Yes, Lady Impa!" he bowed again and ran away. Scary Link shivered. Impa turned to them in silence.

"Thanks for your help, Lady Impa," Track bowed to her. Impa nodded in response before looking straight at Link.  
"You are becoming more troublesome then your father, Link. Had you been more clever with your attempts, you might have actually succeeded," she said in a low tone. Link shrugged as he looked at her straight in the eyes. She stared at him a little moment longer before turning around and motioned for them to follow. When she had, Link breathed out silently in relief.

_Stiffest of all the Sheikah, I swear..._ he thought.

"Queen Zelda has been expecting you, so you have arrived right on cue," she told them as if she had been expecting them for tea. The siblings looked at each other baffled.  
"She was expecting us?" Track repeated, stunned. Impa glanced back to them with a slight look of amusement on her face.  
"Indeed. She is not called the Queen of Wisdom for nothing, you know," All three looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Of course," Track could only reply.

Impa lead the way through the courtyard with all the guards staring at them, appalled at how easily they had escaped their detection. Link couldn't help but smirk at them and the guards glared back at him with annoyance, bitterness, and maybe even hate.

_Grandfather would be so proud of me. Making friends already!_ Link chuckled. He knew perfectly well, he had no such luck among the town folk (except for maybe, the youth), least of all, the guardsmen, and even more so his Grandfather would be very disappointed if he had seen that. He slumped suddenly, already missing his old grandpa.

At last, they reached the throne's hall, where the famous Queen Zelda IX was residing on her throne. She bore no crown in her appearance but wore a hair net wrapped in a bun and was dressed in a simple black dress that bore long sleeves. Standing on her right side of her was Princess Zelda X, her daughter, arrayed in a gown of blue. On her left stood Prince Akira, her son, also arrayed in a blue attire. Queen Zelda's two children smiled as they saw their old friends. Link especially beamed when he looked upon the Princess. She smiled sweetly as they walked in. They and their families had been friends since the beginning of the Golden Age. All the siblings including Impa bowed in respect to the crown.  
"No, no, no, please, not after such a difficult journey," she said rising from her throne and walking down the stairs to meet them while her children followed behind her. They all got up, slightly flustered at her protest.  
"Besides, I don't think bowing is in the hero's bloodline," The Prince, Akira said grinning toothily while Link silently agreed.  
"Akira," the princess scolded turning to her brother who was older only by a few mere minutes. Twins, they were, and they had been born exactly five minutes apart. Track opened his mouth to protest but the Queen beat him to it.  
"I know why you have come to me in this late hour and I am glad you were able to make it in time, even if you had to go through that affair with the guards," she added with a hint of mischief in her grin. The prince chuckled while the princess tried to contain herself despite the mirth seeping in.  
The siblings glanced at each other side to side.

_Ah, That's just like the old girl. Ever the tomboy..._Link grinned knowingly at the Queen. The queen turned to Impa.

"Will you have Faruin bring some tea, Impa?" she asked. "Yes, your highness," Impa bowed before turning and giving Link a warning glance to remind him to watch his mouth. Link in response gave a wry grin.  
"Now then," the queen had them sit on the steps while she herself did so with her children following suit.  
"This dream that you have had Track, it is no ordinary dream per se, it is a prophetic dream. You see, I have had a similar dream." They all looked at each other in wonder.  
"Now do not be surprised, children. My sleep has also been disturbed with nightmares" She closed her eyes at the thought as her daughter put her hand over mother's. In response, the queen put her other hand over her daughters.  
"So, Queen Zelda, these nightmares that were having. They are not just mere nightmares, are they." Link asked in a low tone.  
"Indeed not, Link. This is something far more serious then what you can imagine." said Zelda with her delicate eyebrows furrowing.  
They all bent closer to hear more of her words. She took a deep breath before continuing. "The different kind of evil is coming upon this realm. Dark forces even now are mustering to attack the land of Hyrule. As the servants of darkness grow strong, a wicked black cloud spreads it self thorough the land, causing nightmares to those sensitive to it. Now I see for myself that you all have felt it. Now the time once again has come for the Goddesses to test the courage of the Ether line. Your father, Sir Naroh, and Kabooru, the leader her clan, and all that is left of the Gerudo race has been taken prisoner. Even now, surely, but slowly, I sense that their presence is getting weaker by the days. Ah! Faruin! Thank you," she called to the servant girl with a tray of tea.  
Everyone took a cup and a sip and sat on the stairs in silence and content before they continued the conversation.  
"The Triforce of Courage has not had a bearer for quite some time though I know that it is not lost completely, for my daughter bears the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom," she said picking up the princesses hand showing them the crest on her right hand with the right side of the Triforce lit.  
"One of you I believe, will have to bear the Triforce of Courage, though I am not certain which of you. The way to find out is that you must gather all the Spiritual Stones and open the Door of Time and obtain the Master Sword to prove to the Goddesses that you are worthy for the task." she paused.  
"So, we have to gather the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire to prove ourselves to the Goddesses." Ichigo confirmed. To their surprise however, the Queen hesitated in her answer instead of confirming Ichigo's answer. The prince answered instead.  
"Well…that is the idea. But I am afraid we will have to go further than that to get to the advancement of the Master sword." Akira said and took another sip from his cup.  
"Advancement? To the Master sword?" Link asked, his voice lilting. This was new. His father hadn't told him anything of the sort in the stories he told them when they were young.  
"Yes, Link. A greater achievement to perform than what your ancestor did. The advancement to the Master sword lies deeper in the Temple of Time, but nobody has set foot inside of it for years and to get to it, you will need **all** of the Spiritual Stones." Queen Zelda said deep in thought.  
"What do you mean by all, your highness? Aren't there only three Spiritual Stones?" Track asked clearly as baffled as Link.  
"Technically, yes, to open the **Door of Time** to get to the Master Sword. But to get to the Advancement of the Master Sword, you will need four more Spiritual Stones in order to go further into the Temple of Time. As you know, the three Spiritual Stones that you are most familiar with are the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. To find all the Spiritual Stones, you will need to go far into the dessert and obtain the Gerudo's Garnet also known as the Spiritual Stone of Heart, which is the fourth Spiritual Stone. As for the fifth Spiritual Stone, it is safe with me which is the Hylian's Diamond or the Spiritual Stone of Light, so you have no need to fret about obtaining the last one. The sixth one is known as the Spiritual stone of Mind which, unfortunately, I know not where it resides. But it is also known as the Keaton's Topaz. So, that should give you a clue. The seventh is the Spiritual stone of Soul which is the Sheikah's Amethyst and Impa will help you to obtain that one," she grinned. Link leaped up.  
"Queen Zelda! Please send us on our way so that we can achieve all that you have said! We'll find the Stones before any one else does! I swear it!"  
"Link!" Track scolded, pulling him down to sit. Queen Zelda only laughed with glee, as did her children.  
"Truly you are the son of your father, Link. He said the same exact thing before he left on his journey to the desert. But I have not told you everything yet, so would you please sit down?" she asked becoming serious at the end of her sentence. Link slowly did as he was told, blushing as he hated looking foolish, especially in front of his best friend, the princess.  
"I do not know what these evil forces want exactly, but I am guessing that they want to revive Ganon, the king of evil, though, I am not exactly sure. But, I will tell you now, children," She looked at them sternly for the first time since their arrival.  
"This quest will be the most difficult thing that you will ever try to accomplish in your life and the evil forces will do everything in its power to stop and or destroy you."  
All sat in silence, pondering what had just been spoken. Some time passed when Track spoke up.  
"Your highness? When do you propose that we go?"


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Serenade

Chapter 3 Dark Serenade

They rose early in the morn while it was still dark outside and allowed their queen to enhance what they already had by giving them extra supplies. As they were about to leave, she insisted that she personally would to see them off.  
"I only wish there was more I could do for you," she said softly. This brought Link to think for half a minute.  
"Thank you, your highness, but I think were good," Track said grinning. Link approached the queen almost abruptly, despite his brother's annoyance.  
"Perhaps you could send a letter back to our Grandfather, telling him that we're alright," Link suggested. She looked up in slight surprise before smiling.  
"That I will do," she said with cheer. Then slowly, she took his head between her hands and kissed his forehead. She leaned her mouth toward his ear.  
"I will help you…all I can, though not in a way you would expect," she whispered. He felt her put something in his hand and looked down. A blue ocarina shimmered in his hand as he looked down at is palm. Link looked at her confused, but then nodded as if he understood. Why she had decided to give him her family's most sacred treasure, he knew not. But he trusted his queen and her wisdom.

As soon as they were finished, they mounted their horses and buckled their feet into the stirrups. They waved their last goodbyes and set off to the east toward Zora River. Slowly they rode around the left of the river and continued up stream.

As strange as it seemed, the river was running low. Which was unusual, for it was spring and the river should have been bursting with water. The air was colder than usual too, and they noticed that it was strangely quiet. Not a bird sang and nothing moved either. Only the sound of the little water running through the river and the sound of the horse's hooves beneath them could be heard. Nobody said anything until they reached the waterfall. But when they looked at it, they could see that almost the entire waterfall was frozen.

Link looked around the crevice of the valley and could now see that everything was laced with frost. A speck of white fluff brushed against his cheek as he looked up. It started to snow, but it wasn't as pleasant as they thought snow should be. The sky was eerie and everything seemed dark, gray and gloomy.  
"What's happened to this place?" Ichigo spoke her thoughts out loud. Track breathed out slowly to see his breath appear in the chilly air.  
"I don't know," Link replied softly in wonder. All the sudden, Link was aware of several creatures' presences making his body stiffen and his hair stand up on end. Epona felt her master's nervousness and paused in question and unease. He could feel all their eyes on them as they stood there and could see that they had an advantage over them. Slowly, he motioned to Track and Ichigo that they were not alone. They stood silently with stiffness and listened intently. Although Link had his weapon, he knew it would be futile. There were just too many of them and they were probably all armed.

There was only one thing to do. Surrender first. Escape later.

He then stood up in his stirrups.  
"We know that you are there! And we see no chance of escaping you in your own territory! But we came here to talk! Not to fight! So would you please come down?!" Link shouted trying to sound confident. After a moment, some Zora heads outlined in silhouette emerged from the hill peaks with their spears and crossbows trained on them. Link and Track had expected as much.

Link tried not to resist as a male Zora about his age tied his wrists behind his back. He almost lost control of his temper when another Zora confiscated his sword, but he quickly bit back his tongue for fear of drawing trouble.  
Why on earth the Zora were suddenly hostile to the Hylians now, he had no idea except for the informaion the queen had provided for them, though very little.

_"So, you're saying that communications with the Zora have been cut off all the sudden? Since when? And why? It doesn't add up," Link said, scratching the side of his brow. The queen nodded in agreement._

_"Yes. It is rather peculiar. But as I have said before, the evil aproaching Hyrule will affect everyone...not just the Hylian race, dear heart. I had heard some rumor that a member of the royal family had died. When I sent a message to the Queen Haruto asking if this was true, she never replied. Which is very odd, for she always replies as quickly as she gets the message..." The queens eyes narrowed in thought, and suddenly she looked really tired to Link._

_"Well...whatever it is, we'll find out. Count on it." he said confidentially. _

And so he had. But now he wasn't even sure if they were going to get out at all. Were they being arrested? Was the queen tecktited off? What about the King? Where the heck was he?

He winced as the Zora pulled his bonds tighter and secured them. When he asked the Zora handling him if all this was really necessary, the Zora's brow furrowed and said that they couldn't take any chances before pushing him forward. They others were urged to do the same.

_Can't take any chances? What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?_ Link thought frustrated.

The Zora had placed two guards on each side of all three and all the others remained at the front and the rear so that they had no chance of escaping.  
Tracking their way through the River trail, they wound their way up the cliff to the source of the huge waterfall of the entrance to the Zora's Domain. Then, one by one, the two Zora on each side of the siblings grabbed their arms and leaped through the waterfall with them, followed by the others. Of course this made them sopping wet in the process. Even though they were inside a cave, the cold wind bit their skin making them even colder.

They shivered as they were led through another trail up a stone stairway and it was then that they noticed that most of Zora's Domain looked frozen. It was not a pleasant sight. Usually ice looked pretty to Link as it sparkled in cold beauty, but he didn't see that in this kind of ice which looked dark, biting cold, eerie even.

Finally, after ascending the last steps they came to a throne room where there was another short staircase for one who would address the King. Or in this case, the Queen.

There sitting on the waterfall throne of the Zora was her royal highness, Queen Haruto II. Link tried not to cringe at the site of her. She didn't look too happy to see them. Although at one point when she saw Link, her face lit up a bit, then returned back to it's stony expression.

As soon as they came right up toward her throne, silence followed for a few minutes. Finally the queen broke it.  
"Your presence here has caused quite a disturbance among us, young ones," She said in a low raspy voice not fit for one of her grace.  
The siblings glanced at each other eye to eye in confusion. The queen continued on without notice.  
"What are you doing on the borders of my dominion?" The queen asked in a somewhat accusing voice. Link swallowed. He remembered hearing about Princess Ruto from his father's stories, and that the queen Haruto was one of her descendants, but the image as his father described her didn't quite fit the one sitting here. Link also remembered meeting her with his family a LONG time ago when he was around eight years old on a holiday. He suddenly remembered she had asked them a question.

_Ha! That's definitely not MY area. Track is better at that than me._ He thought as he looked to Ichigo, and by the expression on her face, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

This time, for once, Link looked to his brother to answer the question. Ichigo did the same. Track got the message but he wasn't too thrilled. He looked up at the queen with equal hardness. Queen Haruto eyes flinched barely.  
"Your Highness," he bowed respectfully. "We apologize for invading your realm without permission. Had we known, we would have sent a messenger first but we came here to ask a request of you," He said with with authortity without wavering but also without sounding too impertinent.  
Link smirked as he was very impressed. A muscle twitched in Haruto's jaw as a smirk came across her face.  
"After crossing illegally into my realm, you still have the nerve to ask a request of me," she closed her eyes and chuckled. Soon she turned her head back to them giving them even more pressure in her expression than before.  
"Ask your request," said she blankly. Track looked left and right to his siblings, silently warning them to keep quiet before addressing the queen again.  
"We came here hoping that you could give us the Spiritual Stone of Water," he stated.  
Queen Haruto's eyes widened as she let out a condemning "HAA!" that was so loud that her voice echoed and bounced of the walls of the domain making the silence even more chilling. She stood up with a look of fury on her face, not thought possible for her race.  
"And what-?! Would three brats like you want with the Spiritual Stone of Water, that is the most sacred jewel to our tribe?!" she bellowed in a voice that was definitely not her own. Everyone, including her subjects, jumped at her reproach and was taken aback. Link found himself shaking with anger. This was the cheerful, energetic Queen Haruto that their father had told them about? Well, she was certainly looking like a power-hungry, old hag to him.  
"Queen Zelda has need of it…" Link said quietly through clenched teeth. Then winced as he felt Track kick him in the left shin. Queen Haruto shot her eyes at him with fire.  
"Oh she does, does she?! Well, you can tell that bastard Queen that she can go through death and hell itself first before I hand it over to her!" She shouted intensely.

"Link, don't-" Track started. But it was too late. Link finally lost it.  
"I've heard enough!" He shouted, letting out all his anger and disgust with it. Everyone stood in shock, including Queen Haruto, but she recovered quickly. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as she looked from the queen to Link. Track, if he hadn't had his hands tied, would've smacked his forehead with his palm by then. Instead he shook his head and groaned.

_Stupid, Stupid, STUPID Link..._he moaned inside.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't believe you're the same descendant of the legendary Princess Ruto at all! My reasons?! Simple and obvious enough! Number one! Something about this place just turns my stomach! Number two! The Zoras, who are usually a peaceful race suddenly turn skeptical! Number three!-" He clenched his fists and teeth tighter and Haruto's face became more and more contorted with fury.  
"Number three…" he said again looking at her highness straight in the eye.  
"Her majesty has become a selfish tyrant ruler!" Link cried as he pointed his finger at her. His voice bounced, shook and echoed off the walls of the domain. After about half a minute while everyone was still in shock, Queen Haruto finally found her tongue. She glowered at Link so hard that it took Link all his strength not to flinch under her murderous gaze but then slowly closed her eyes and breathed slowly to calm her anger. She chuckled menacingly and slowly reopened her eyes.  
"Haku," she called. The soldier on the right of Link stepped up with some difficulty.  
"Yes, my queen?" The soldier called Haku asked.  
"Throw the older boy and the girl in the prison…and have you and your men seize this one and follow me,"  
"You can't do that!" Link yelled and struggled as the soldiers issued out her orders.  
"I just did…" she called walking away.  
Two Zoras seized Link's arms and began to bind him as he struggled violently to get out but they held fast. Track and Ichigo did the same as they all struggled and shouted and the Zoras with them but it was futile as they were already surrounded and escape was not an option.  
"What are you going to do with my brother?!" Track called angrily and slightly panicked. Haruto smirked in the dark.  
"Oh don't worry. You'll see him again. Or maybe...what's left of him," She laughed in amusement.  
"Why you-!" Track roared enraged.  
"Track!" Link called turning his head as the soldiers dragged him away after Queen Haruto above the waterfall.  
"Link!" Track cried as he tried to wrench free.  
"Track! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" He yelled back over the noise and shouting.  
"Oh, you'll be fine, alright! Finely chopped, that is…" Queen Haruto gave a malicious laugh. Link turned to her in fury.

_I'll find a way out of this…I have to! Our lives depend on it!_ He thought.

Finally he relented from struggling and allowed the guards to lead him all the way to the top of the small waterfall of the throne room and beyond out of the lagoon. Link flinched as the icy wind blew at the top of Zora's Fountain. It felt more like a glacier than a mountain. Link shivered uncontrollably in his wet clothing and the wind blew right through him as if he were a shirt hanging on the line.  
"Up here!" Link glanced up sharply at Haruto who had climbed the steps of the altar of their guardian, Jabu Jabu. It looked to Link as though the wind didn't bother her at all for she stood unwavering and proud under the pressure of the wind. Her eyes still held a murderous glare at him. They all stared up at her as the weight of her gaze set upon them. Her scowl deepened.  
"Faster! You fools!" she shouted over the wind. The soldiers snapped out of their trance and grabbed Link's arms as they hauled him up to where their Queen was. They all waited for her next command.  
"Untie him," she said. The guards leaned forward to indicate that they didn't hear her.  
"I said "Untie him", fools! Quit wasting my time!" she barked.  
Link stared at her in confusion as the guards undid the knots to the ropes that bound him. She stared down at the ground pensively as if deciding what to do next. Link thought to make a run for it, but then decided he'd be better off if he didn't. After all, they came here to find the spiritual stone and didn't want to risk his sibling's lives. But Link couldn't really think of anything else but the cold as he shuddered under the merciless wind that bit him. Abruptly, Haruto's head came up with a jolt as she stared at Link. Link looked up and was baffled to find a different look. One that had the look of sorrow on her face, but she quickly hid it with her stone mask look.

_If you really want to save your brother and sister…_ a creepy voice from her said echoing in his mind.

_Then brave that accursed cavern over there and bring me the Spiritual Stone of Water… _she slowly pointed her hand toward a cave that was molded into the side of the mountain across the deep end of the fountain.

Link clenched his teeth as he looked for any means by which to cross it. The guards passed him his weapon and pushed him towards it. Link peered at the distance. It was almost impossible. How the heck was he supposed to even get to the cave? Let alone enter it? Link turned to her with his arms wrapped around himself, shivering in the cold as his clothing began to freeze right on his body.  
"And just how am I supposed to cross?!" He shouted angrily. Haruto glanced at him blankly.  
"Jump the sheets of ice, I guess," she smiled bitterly. Link glared at her for a long moment before walking toward the waters edge.

She was right.

The only way for him to get across was to jump the ice floats that came from the far end of the fountain. If he didn't slip off, that is. Link growled a groan slowly. But he had no choice.

He took a step and leaped onto the first one in the middle so that if he slipped, he would have more time to hop onto the other one before he slipped into the freezing cold water. As he went along jumping from one to the other, the wind blew at certain times and forced Link to put up his cloak to block it, but moving made him get warmer so he sped up his action.

When he got unto the fifth one however the water started to rise which made the ice floats waver. Link cried out in alarm and crouched in the middle to keep himself from slipping. The water rose higher until out popped the head of a squid like creature with a trumpet snout. Link stared and knew exactly what it was: an Octorok. Both the creature and teenager stared at each other and as they did, four more Octoroks rose out of the water. Link cursed under his breath.

The Octorok braced itself to spit a boulder at him as the others did the same and if he didn't act fast, he was going to get pummeled. Quickly he rose to his feet and jumped high in the air just as the rock was about to hit its target. He landed gracefully on the next ice float. Two of the Octoroks aimed for him at the same time but he leaped out of the way just in time and as a result the two rocks flew passed each other and each Octorok's…well, rock, hit both of them head on. They dropped below the surface and swam away.

Link didn't have time to savor his victory until he did the same thing to the other two Octoroks and finally jumped in the crevice of the cave. He breathed in and out to calm himself as sweat mingled with water came down his forehead. At least he was warmer than he had been. He heard faint clapping on the other side and turned slowly towards it. Queen Haruto clapped her hands in mocking praise.  
"Magnificent! You truly are your ancestor's descendant! Hah ha ha!" she said cynically. Link scowled.  
"Couldn't you have told me before hand?!" he yelled. She laughed again.  
"It would not have been as fun if I had! Besides, aren't you warm enough now?! You should be able to tackle the cavern with ease!"

….

Track sat in his cell with uneasiness gnawing at his mind. He had long given up ramming into the bars in his fury and hoped Link would find someway out of this mess. As far as him and Ichigo, he knew escape was not possible unless he caught a guard off guard and stole the keys in time.

He grimaced as he heard Ichigo whimpering and sobbing softly to herself. She was in a separate cell along side of his. He ruffled his hair in frustration. HE should have been the one to protect his siblings. HE should have been the one that Ruto wanted to take vengeance on. But no, he wasn't the one who spoke out against the Queen. It was all because of that no good mouth of his little brother. He sighed in defeat as he laid his head on his arms that clutched his legs that were drawn up to his chest for warmth.  
Without warning though, he heard a click of a key turning and glanced up sharply to see the captain whom Track remembered as Haku opening the door. It creaked on rusty hinges as he did so. Haku shut it just as quickly as he opened it. The soldier locked the door behind him and left without a word.

Track looked up at him with his usual scowl. A look that warned others to be wary.

Haku was tall like most of the Zora, but his bright peridot green eyes blazed and set him apart from the others. He didn't have splotched markings like the others did either. Three blue stripes started at the wrists and ankles of his arms and legs till they reached his elbows and knees. One long purple stripe went from his forehead and reached all the way back to his head fin. The shorts he wore were a dark blue as was the head bandanna tied around his forehead. On the front of it was a strange emblem. Track recognized it but couldn't remember where he had seen it.  
Haku regarded Track without expression. He spoke slowly at first in an accent which Track never heard the rest of the Zora use.  
"I think you know who I am for the most part and I know that you are messengers that the Queen of Hyrule sent herself, but I never really learned your name,"  
Track was surprised. This…Haku talked with him as an equal with forwardness and honesty and not with spite or segregation. He recovered quickly as he found his tongue.  
"Track, Track Ether," he responded knowing that he could trust him. Haku's eyes suddenly flashed with surprise but he quickly hid it. He remained to be silent for some time.  
"I…am sorry that my people have treated you this way, Track. Much has happened before you came to us." he said thoughtfully. Track's interest suddenly sparked. If there was anything that did happen to make the Queen change, then he wanted to know.  
"What kind of things?" he asked in a low tone. Haku looked at him straight in the eye. He looked this way and that behind him until it looked he was certain that no one was eavesdropping on them. He shifted closer to Track.  
"About three months ago, a young stranger came to us. His skin was dark and he dressed like the desert people of the west: The Gerudo. He requested an audience with the Queen herself. Very quiet sort of person and graceful in appearance. Although…I could see…" his brows furrowed in thought and memory. Track waited patiently for him to continue. At last he spoke up.  
"I could see darkness lurking in his eyes. I then knew…that he had not come on peaceful terms…You see, he too, wanted to acquire the Zora's Sapphire. When asked why, he only said that Hyrule was in need of it. But the King and Queen pressed him further for more details because only those who prove themselves worthy are able to obtain it." Haku closed his eyes in memory.  
"The King?" Track asked surprised.  
"So, Queen Haruto is married?"  
"Was married, my friend," Haku sighed. Track waited for him to explain.  
"When it became clear that they wouldn't give it to him willingly, he demanded the stone and dropped the act of a weary traveler. They refused and he threatened our King with certain death if we did not hand it over. He refused, and the King was eliminated by the dark shadows that he summoned." Haku breathed in and out of his nostrils like a spirited stallion.  
"Did you even have a chance to attack or defend?" Track questioned. Haku opened his eyes slowly. He sighed.  
"No. We didn't even have a second. He did it so quickly. So quickly in fact that we were all still in shock. And afterwards he said to the Queen that if she didn't hand the stone over in a two weeks, he would come back and destroy her and the entire race of the Zora. But she was not afraid. She wasn't even fazed even though it was clear that she was weeping for her husband. She wore a determined look as the tears flowed freely. She stated that she had no intention of giving into his demands. Whether it meant death or not. And of course we all agreed. No one wants to be a slave to someone's demands if it's just going to destroy them in the end." Haku took a breather.

_It must feel good to finally unload on someone_, Track thought.

_But for Queen Haruto to lose her husband so quickly, I don't doubt even now that she is hurting profusely…Still, for her to turn so cruel and on her own people too. As Link said, this is not the Queen Haruto that Father told us about._ He thought grimly.

_Wait…Link, Link! How the heck could I forget?!_ he shouted in his head.

"My brother!" Track said through clenched teeth.  
"What?" Haku asked raising a brow. Track looked at him with such ferocity that Haku flinched just barely.  
"My younger brother, Link! The Queen is going to kill him!" He hissed. But Haku went back to being calm.  
"I think not." he gave a wry chuckle as Track stared at him dumbfounded.

…..

Link shivered as he went along the edge of the freezing cavern.

_But at least I'm out of the wind,_ he thought. _Better keep moving…_he sighed.

He took a couple of shaky steps but then stopped as he felt a tickle up his nose. After a few seconds of standing still, he let out a big sneeze. A glass shattering sound followed. Link jumped back with a yelp when a five foot icicle almost impaled him. He looked up as slowly as he could. His bright blue eyes widened. Razor sharp icicles just like this one were hanging all over the surface of the cavern and looked about ready to drop.

Link let out a slow sigh in relief while closing his eyes. He almost got himself killed!

Words from his father came back to him.

_Never, ever, take life for granted…or it will be the end of you…_, and so it almost had for Link.

So cautiously, step by step, he walked slowly while keeping his eyes on the ceiling to be ready to jump or run out of the way if he had to. What seemed like hours took only fifteen minutes when he got half way through the first section. He stumbled over a rock but caught himself as he fell with a startled cry. But the damage was already done. Three icicles crashed to the left, right and back of him. His head snapped up. The icicles wavered for a moment but otherwise, held their position. He looked slowly to the ground and memorized the path for future reference so as to avoid any other further mistakes in his walk. Satisfied, he continued down the path keeping a very close watch on the ice spears.

A light suddenly caught his attention. Up ahead there was an opening, without sharp icicles. He breathed out slowly in relief but kept his wits about him. A screeching cry came from up ahead and he glanced down sharply to find a Keese cloaked in a blue aura heading towards him. He cursed under his breath as he held still and allowed the creature to pass. But as it did, it let out another ultra sonic screech which made all the icicles ring in one tone in perfect unison. He knew what was coming next, without another thought or glance, he dropped the stealth act and bolted as fast as he could while the icicles came crashing down and imbedding themselves into the snow frozen floor. Link made one final leap out into the light. He landed with a thud and skidded till his back hit a wall. He breathed in and out in pain with his eyes squeezed shut doing so, knowing for sure he would find a huge bruise later. After a fit of swallowing, gasping and coughing, he looked at what fate he had escaped from.  
The exit was blocked with snow and ice clustered everywhere. Not one to take comfort too soon, Link looked quickly up at the ceiling and to his relief, it wasn't as clustered with icicles as the previous one had been. He thought for a moment and remembered in confusion that he had skidded all the way across this part of the cavern. Looking down he saw that he had skidded because the surface on which he was sitting on was pure frozen ice. He figured this part of the cavern held a pool of water or…frozen water now.

Link clutched the wall for support while trying to gain some footing on the slippery ice. As soon as he did, a white mist began to emerge in front of him. He stared on in confusion as the mist began to take a shape. It had formed into a ice looking statue. Link stared with wide eyes in alarm and silence. He knew that was most assuredly NOT a statue. The monster called a Freezard stared back at him. It opened its mouth and let out a freezing blast of ice magic. Link snapped out of the spell and tried to get out of the way. But his legs gave way as he slipped into a very painful split.  
"Owww! Damn it!" he howled in pain, even though his accidental stunt had saved him from becoming an ice cube.

He reached for his sword in frustration and leaped at the monster with a roar. The monster uttered a unintelligible groan as Links sword decapitated it and it vanished the same way it had appeared. Link panted while raising himself up on his sword and wiped the sweat from his brow. He wondered if his ancestor had to go through this much and…if it was really worth the trouble.

_Of course it is!_ he thought wildly. _You and your siblings lives are at stake here!_ he scolded himself inside.

Link continued on his journey through the small, but perilous cavern and thankfully just encountering the same monsters as he had before. But now he faced them on much leveler ground than before.

On a ledge he was climbing on, he noticed a pillar torch lit with blue fire. He was confused. Suddenly he remembered what his father had told him. Blue fire had the power to melt red ice. Now, he hadn't encountered red ice yet but something told him he probably would later on.

_But what do I carry it in? _he thought.

He remembered his glass canteen that he had hidden (but not on purpose) in his cloak scarf when the Zora confiscated his things.

Shrugging off the strap, he screwed the cork off, took a swig of water and dumped it out. Swiftly he used it to catch the blue fire in it and screwed the cork on. He held it fully in his hands. It felt SOOOO good to feel something nice and warm for a change.  
Of course he stood there by the pillar for a few minutes to get warm but was loath to leave it, but he had to go on. He hoped that Track and Ichigo were alright.  
He climbed the rest of the way up through the cavern until he came to a very well light place. But it was blocked by a wall of crimson ice. Through it though, he could see it was strewn with snow, frost and ice crystals everywhere. Remembering the blue fire, he unleashed it and threw it right at the wall. It gave way with hisses and the steam floated away until it became nothing. Coming in through the crevice, he saw not to far away from him on an ice pedestal the Spiritual Stone of Water! Link's chest swelled with joy as his mouth broke into a grin but then as he walked toward it, he stopped. This was easy. A little TOO easy after all that crap he just went through to get this far.  
And he was right. He took one more step toward the stone. Out of the frozen snow, a creature just as white as the snow it had risen from, took shape and gave a bone chilling howl.  
"Holy Din! White Wolfos!" Link cried. The Wolfos regarded him with its alien blood-red eyes.

_**So, I see you have come for the stone…**_the Wolfos spoke to his mind while its voice mixed in with growls.

Link cringed in pain. Every word the creature uttered sent shooting pain in his head. He summoned his courage.  
"And I'm not leaving without it!" He shouted at it. The white Wolfos grinned toothily at him. Link shuddered. Clearly its grin was worse than its bark.

**_You are right, little man! You are not going anywhere! Heh heh heh…_**It made a weird contorted barking laugh.

Link drew his sword and beckoned to it to fight even though he felt like his head was about to split. The White Wolfos threw back its head and let out another contorted barking laugh which nearly caused Link to writhe in agony. Suddenly its head snapped down as it blasted its breath at Link. Link yelped as he saw that its breath was red and it had breathed on Link's arm and had frozen his arm with red ice.  
Damn!' he thought. It's a good thing it didn't freeze my sword arm. The white Wolfos laughed long and loud which did send Link on the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

_Link!_ an unfamiliar male voice shouted in his head. His mind was suddenly clear.

"Huh?"

_Can you hear me?!_ the voice asked. Suddenly Link noticed that the White Wolfos was howling in pain. He stared ahead in confusion.

_Hey! Are you even listening?!_

"Wh-? Y-yes! Yes! I can hear you! Sorry! Uhhh…Who are you?" Link asked sitting on his knees looking around in vain for the source of the voice.

_…My name is not important. Listen! Do you see that blue jewel on the white Wolfos forehead?_

"Uhhhhh…?" Link looked toward the still howling Wolfos and found that it did indeed had a blue orb on its forehead.  
"Yeah. I see it. What about it?" The voice was silent. "Uhhh…hello?" Link called.

_Oh! Sorry…It's just as I thought…_' the male voice said more to himself than to Link.

"What? What is?" Link asked. Who was this voice anyway?

_Never mind. Listen…You have to break the jewel on the Wolfos's forehead! Otherwise you'll never defeat it…_

"Hey! Make sense here! Who are you?! How do you know all of this?!" Link shouted at the voice.

_Don't worry…you'll know soon enough…_and then the voice was silent.

"Hey! Hello?! Are you still there, voice?!" He shouted. But the voice didn't respond. He heard a low groan and felt a familiar jolt of pain. The white Wolfos was up and alert.

_**Why yooooouuuu!**_Link twitched and grimaced while squeezing his eyes shut as the pain came reeling back.

The white Wolfos aimed another blast at him. Link snapped his eyes open just in time to see the attack coming. He quickly dodged it. He grimaced as he felt a piercing cold pain. He looked down.  
"Awww, crap!" he groaned. As he had feared, his sword arm had been frozen by red ice. How was he supposed to defeat that bizarre creature now?! The white Wolfos gave out another howl and Link screamed as his mind was wallowing in pain.

_Concentrate Link! Use your head!_ the voice called, coming back again all the sudden.

"What're you talking about?! There's nothing else I ca-!" he stopped. Of course! He turned toward the Wolfos and charged at it calling out.

_What're you-?!_

But whatever the voice was going to say was lost in the shattering sound of Link's head crashing against the Wolfos and the groans from both Link and the monster. Both collapsed to the ground with a very loud thud. Link moaned as he struggled to look at the results. Blue flames rose and consumed the creature.

The white Wolfos had been defeated.

He laid his head back down with an exhausted sigh.

_Okay…so I won. But now what? Both of my arms are frozen. My body is half frozen. My strength is spent and my head feels like it's been bashed between two walls…_ He sighed again.

"Well…at least you are alive," the voice said. Link opened his eyes in surprise. But…the voice…it wasn't inside his mind. It was audible! He struggled to see who it had come from. Standing on the side of him was a tall Sheikah male. In his appearance, his blond hair was cut at chin length and his bangs at eyebrow length. His red eyes had a piercing gaze as he stared down at Link and his tan skin only made it stand out even more. Black rings pierced his ears: A sign that had proved himself an adult. His whole attire was definitely that of a Sheikah what with the combination of blues and reds through out his high collared, long sleeved shirt and pants with gray tight fitted shoes on his feet. A black messenger bag was slung on his right shoulder. They stared at each other for awhile before the Sheikah spoke again.  
"When I said "Use your head," I did not actually mean literally do so. But…it did work." he grinned sardonically.  
"Uhhh…yeah. I guess. Ummm…who are you?" Link asked ignoring the blood running down his forehead. The Sheikah cocked his head to the side still grinning.  
"I am Chee. One of the last of the Sheikah." he said as he bowed slightly. Link thought he saw a hint of mockery in the gesture but otherwise said nothing.  
"Well…Cool! I guess…I would introduce myself. But given to the circumstances at the moment." Link hinted to his condition. Chee chuckled mildly.  
"Of course. How rude of me." he said quietly.

Link stared at him.

This guy was a complete enigma to him. But then again, what do you expect from a Sheikah? He wondered if Impa knew about this guy.

Chee slowly took out a vial with the same blue fire that Link had found. He leaned down and unleashed it with a grunt on both of Link's arms. The red ice hissed and melted away as the steam rose and disintegrated into thin air. Link breathed out slowly, relieved that the pain was gone. Chee lifted him up by placing his hands under Link's shoulders and lifted till he set him down on his feet.  
"Thanks," Link whispered. He tried to move his newly freed arms both they were still kind of stiff.  
"A warning. The blood is now starting to circulate in your arms again and the nerves are awakening which means later on it will cause you pain." Chee said unblinking in a monotone voice. Link nodded still kind of dumbfounded be his character.  
"Queen Haruto is under the control of a great evil. As you saw with the White Wolfos you defeated. There is also a jewel on her forehead that binds her mind. The key to her restoration is to break that jewel, just as you have done with the White Wolfos."  
"Ohh…so that's what it is! I was beginning to think that father had made a mistake befriending her. But wait…I thought the last of the Sheikah was Impa? And why did you help me?" This guy may have helped him, Link thought, but it could be a trap.  
"I understand why you are wary at this point. But as for your question. That is my business." Chee paused before continuing.  
"I will see you again…" he said as he backed up and in a blinding flash, he was gone. Link uncovered his eyes. He paused as he remembered that his father had spoken a legend of another Sheikah named Sheik but it turned out to be Princess Zelda instead. Could there be more survivors of the Sheikah?  
He drew in a sharp gasp as the pain that Chee had warned him about was coming upon him. He looked up at the Zora's Sapphire. Time to give Queen Haruto the surprise of her life.

….

Haku sighed as he waited at the brink of the altar to their guardian. After the discussion he had with Track, the Queen sent for him and told him to bring back the boy when he returned with the stone. As he had said to Track, the queen didn't want to kill him. She was using him.

Soon that dark skinned stranger would be back. He hoped they would be able to get it before he did.

Suddenly he spotted the boy at the edge of the cave and watched as he struggled to get across the fountain. His eyes widened. He was a mess! The boy's lips were chapped and blue from the cold, frost laced him all over and there was a wound bleeding on his forehead. Haku's brow narrowed. Queen or not. This was injustice. He stepped back as Link jumped up on the altar. He looked around.  
"Well that's great! I go through all this trouble to find her stupid stone and she's not even here!" Link shouted. But then glanced up when he finally noticed Haku standing there with his arms crossed.  
"Oh. You're here." he laughed bitterly. Haku regarded him but otherwise remained where he was. Link peered at him.  
"Heyyy…wait a second. I recognize you. You're the captain. I think Haruto called you by your name. Haku, right?" said Link.  
"Yes. That is correct...and you will address Queen Haruto as "Your Highness", Link Ether." Haku said steadily.  
"Look, I already told you that your ruler is a tyrant and I'm not addressing anybody as-" he stopped suddenly confused.  
"Hey, wait. How do you know my full name?" Link looked accusingly at him. Haku merely closed his eyes and chuckled mildly.  
"Your brother told me. And you're right. The queen is a tyrant. But right now there's nothing we can do about it."  
Link laughed boisterously, surprising Haku though he did not show it on the outside.  
"Wrongo Scaly! There is something we can do. But first, how are my brother and sister? She didn't flog them or anything, right?" Link asked desperately.  
"They're fine. But I'm surprised you got out of there alive. No…actually I'm not. You are like your father in many ways."  
Link suddenly frowned.  
"Now you say you know my father? How?" Link asked in a dark tone. But Haku wasn't affected at all. Link suddenly noticed the emblem on Haku's headband. He gasped.  
"No way! You're from the Great Bay?! In Termina?!" Link asked astonished.  
"Correct again, my friend. I knew your father as a child when he visited our shores. That's why I recognized the last name "Ether" when your brother told me." Haku grinned toothily.  
"Holy- so, how are you exactly? How did you meet him?" Link curiosity was getting the better of him at this point.  
"A long time ago, when he was in our land one day, I went to pay my cousin, Torgaz, a visit." said Haku.  
"Torgaz?! Thee Torgaz?! The descendant of the legendary guitarist, Mikau, of the Indigo Go's band?! The one with the blood of the ancient Zora heroes flowing through his veins that father spoke of?! Are you talking about THAT Torgaz?!" Link sputtered. Haku laughed.  
"The very same. Yes. Anyway. I found out from the band leader that their vocalist, Sokra, had gone out for her daily swim near Pinacle Rock, when she didn't come back, Torgaz went to look for her and the same thing happened to him. I went out there thinking I could get them out because I have the power to see through fog, mist and most important, illusions. But the band leader stopped me before I could go and told me someone else had already gone out to help. When I asked who, he said it was a young man, a little younger than myself. I couldn't believe my ears. I shouted at him, asking him what the hell he was thinking, sending a kid, and a human at that to go after a couple of Zora who were more adapted to the water than he. He then told me then that the kid had run out of the building as soon as he had heard the news. I swam over to Pinnacle Rock as fast as I could and can you guess what I saw? I saw your father with a Zora tunic on, pulling an injured Sokra and a even more injured Torgaz out of the hole that had become a nesting area for Begralo Eels. Monsters that have not been seen since the days of the MoonFall. I helped them get out the rest of the way and swam them back to Zora Hall and thanked your father. We've been friends ever since." Haku finished.  
Link was silent as he contemplated these things. His father had never told them about Haku but then again, he really didn't tell them about his adventure in Termina because he never fully understood it himself.  
"But that doesn't explain what you're doing here." Link said more to himself.  
"It can wait. Right now, we have to figure out how to deal with her highness before that Gerudo stranger comes back."  
"Hold on. Now there's a stranger involved?!" Link asked.  
"There's no time, Link! You said that you knew a way to deal with the Queen. What is it?" Haku asked.  
"Oh! Yeah! Well, we have break that jewel on her forehead!" Link stated. Haku's heart sank.  
"…What?"  
"Yeah! I uh…met some guy who told me that. But believe me. I know it'll work! Now that I think about it, I've heard of these kind of brainwashing techniques and the only way to break it, is to destroy the source and in this case, the jewel!" Link stepped forward with determination. Haku paused and stared at Link as if he'd just seen it snowing cats and dogs. He sighed.  
"You're just as insane as your father…and probably more insane," Link waited for his answer while smiling proudly. Every fiber in his being was shaking with excitement.  
"Alright. Let's do this." Haku confirmed.  
After discussing more about what had happened between them and the things they had encountered, they started to come up with a plan.

A very, crazy plan.

Queen Haruto grinned maliciously as the guard told her how the brat had obtained the stone.

_Finally…_ she thought.

She was beginning to think it was a waste to send him out there. That brat did have what it took after all.

Haku pulled Link alongside of him while he held Link's sword and Link held the sapphire. He was transferred over to a couple of guards and brought to the top of the column in front of the throne after climbing the stairs. Link kept a blank stare as Haruto gloated over how things were going her way. Link grinned on the inside. She had no idea what was coming next.  
"So, you found our stone, I see." She said in the unfamiliar raspy voice.  
"Yes. Your highness…" Link said in a monotone voice. She laughed boastfully in a loud voice.  
"So. Did that trip in that wretched cavern teach you a lesson of how to be more respectful to your elders, boy?" She laughed again not noticing the smirk on Link's face. After a couple of minutes, she stopped.  
"Now then. Hand over the stone and maybe I'll forgive you and let you and your siblings live." She gave a smug look. Link closed his eyes as he bowed to her mockingly.  
"As you wish…you old hag," He grinned. Her brows immediately furrowed.  
"What was that, you brat?!" She shouted.  
"Heh heh. That's right!" Link gave her a smug look before looking over and nodding to Haku who which in turn nodded to Link. Haku threw Link his sword while Link threw Haku the sapphire.  
"What the-?!" but before she could finish, Link had already risen to his feet and jumped through the air. As he did, he unsheathed his sword, raised it above his head and gave out a war cry. She had the look of ultimate surprise on her face as his sword came crashing down on her forehead. And just as Link had expected, the jewel within her tiara broke with a glass shattering CRACK! Haruto fell to her side in shock.

Suddenly an inhuman moaning cry sounded out and everyone covered their ears to block out the horrible sound that resonated everywhere. Finally when the noise subsided, Link suddenly remembered the Queen. He looked behind him and saw her still on her side with a stunned look. He crawled over to her and slid his arm underneath her neck and lifted her a bit.  
"Your Majesty. Are you alright?" he asked. She blinked twice and then slowly lowered her eyes to his. She blinked them again as a confused look came over her face.  
"Eh? Link? What are you doing here?" She said in a high, young female voice instead of the raspy one. Link laughed relieved.  
"It's a long story, Highness," he laughed again as he helped her up.  
"You were possessed somehow or other. But by breaking the jewel on your crown, I-uh-we managed to set you free from it." He smiled looking back at Haku then to her.  
"Ah…I see…That's right! Last I remember I was asleep in my room! Or at least…I was trying to go to sleep and then a stranger entered. There was a flash and then…nothing." She looked down as she spoke trying to recall the facts. Link gasped.  
"That's right! The stranger! He must have done this to you! How long has it been since he left, Majesty?!" Link turned to her.  
"Uhhh…well…since I was possessed during that time, my real conscious was asleep…so…I wouldn't know." She said as she turned to Haku for an answer.

But all of the sudden, the room began to grow dark and a similar noise like the one that sounded off earlier emerged. On the column of steps, a black mist appeared for an instant but vanished as a Gerudo figure replaced it.  
"Oh crap…" Link said. When all became calm, the figure rose from his position.  
"Greetings, my Queen. Two weeks is up. Have you decided whether or not to hand over the stone?" He smirked under his cloak. Queen Haruto stared at him with such fury that the stranger's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But when his eyes strayed to her crown, he gasped. He looked at the boy who was standing right beside her and for a second, it looked like he recognized him. The boy stared back at him with equal force. Then his eyes fell at the boy's hand where it was grasping a sword.  
"You…you were the one who appeared that one night and put me under your control, aren't you!" The queen squeaked. The stranger laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I had to find someway for you to find the stone for me," he laughed. She only shook in anger.  
"You dirty…bastard," she said in a low voice. Link also shook in fury as well. The stranger laughed.  
"Call me what you will. You haven't answered the first question." he said as he crossed his arms. "Well?" he said after a few moments. Queen Haruto continued to shake and grit her teeth at him.  
"Absolutely not! You think were going to hand over something that great of value to some shady character like you?!" Link shouted shaking his fist at him. The queen glanced at him but otherwise said nothing. She completely agreed with him but they were at the point at losing their lives here. The throne room remained silent for some time as they awaited their fate. The stranger chuckled.  
"Very well. I had hoped otherwise for a different answer. But now it looks as though I shall have to take matters into my own hands…" he said as he stretched out his hands. The moaning sound cry once again came and everyone clamped their hands over their ears.  
"Oh. Don't worry! I'll make sure you'll die a slow and painful death!" He laughed as the moaning got louder. Link opened his eyes and saw Queen Haruto's hands fly down from her ears to her neck. Whatever he was doing to kill her, he was doing it very slowly.

_Damn! Have I failed to save Queen Haruto's life only to see it taken away?!_ he shouted in his head.

For a second he felt a sense of hopelessness over take him, but his fury overrode it, drowning out everything in his mind. His vision circled in on the stranger and on him alone. An over whelming strength rose up from within. Rising to his feet and looked at the stranger straight in the eye. The stranger looked to Link in slight confusion and as he did, for just a second, his eyes turned toward his hand.  
From the corner of his eye, Link saw a glow, but he didn't care. He was way too focused on the man in front of him to care.  
"But that's the-!" the man sputtered. He looked up at Link fully in the eyes. "How?!" he shouted his thought out loud. Link felt the power rising within him reach a peak and he raised his left hand right at the stranger.  
"Leave…Her Highness…A-LOOOOOOOONNEE!" he roared as a beam of light shot out towards the man. He tried to dodge but gave out a startling cry of pain as it hit him on the right leg. The rest of the beam singed a hole several feet long through the concrete of the column. The stranger glared up at the youth before him. Who is this boy that he would take this much damage from?!

_No. I must get away from here! I'll repay him someday for his impudence…I swear it!_

In only a matter of seconds, the stranger was gone and his darkness with him. Link breathed out as the power within him went out as well.

_Holy…What did I just do?!_ he thought wildly.

He suddenly remembered the glow from hid left hand and glanced at it. Suddenly, everything as to what happened had an explanation. On his hand was the crest of the Triforce with the left triangle of it lit. After everyone came to their senses, they all started talking at once. Queen Haruto turned to Link with a big smile.  
"Link, dearest! I had no idea you were capable of bearing that much power!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, causing Link to blush in embarassment.  
"Y-yeah…Me neither…" Link managed to say. Everyone cheered as they saw fit as to what just happened. Link felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see Haku with a grin on his otherwise serious face.  
"Well done, Link. Though things didn't really turn out the way we expected."  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Link laughed. Haku stepped away to reveal Ichigo running towards him.  
"Link!" she cried as she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Track was right behind her. Link looked up at his big brother. He didn't look too happy. But to Link's surprise he grinned at Link.  
"Guess we found out who will bear the Triforce of Courage," he stated.  
"Guess so," Link said.  
"Oh my! Who are your friends, Link?" Queen Haruto said behind him. Link turned to her.  
"Your Majesty. This is my older brother and younger sister. Track and Ichigo." he gestured to each of them. Thus the atmosphere of Zora's Domain became peaceful once again.

"I see. So you've had a similar dream like Track's, Haku?" Link asked the day they were leaving.  
"That's right. I had a dream that darkness was gathering around the east side of Hyrule and I knew this was a prediction of the future. Also, a voice in the dream told me that I should head to Zora's Domain in the land of Hyrule. I took it as the will of the Goddesses and planed to get to Hyrule somehow or other. I didn't know how at first, but then I remembered your father, Link Ether, was from Hyrule. He told me that he must have gone through a dimension or...Lost Door in the Lost Woods of Hyrule. This I kept in mind as I went through the Clock Tower in Clock Town. I came and proved myself a warrior to the King and Queen and they made me the captain of the guard. So, I see it was a good idea to come here after all." Haku grinned.  
"Yeah! Tell me about it! If you hadn't of been there, I don't want to think what would have happened to us," Link laughed. Track chuckled as Ichigo laughed alongside her brother.  
"Well. I think it's time to get going. Now that we've acquired the Zora's Sapphire, I guess the next closest stone would be at Death Mountain." Track said looking toward the hills.  
"Why don't you come along with us? We sure could use another hand." Link asked eagerly. Haku only smiled.  
"I would really like to. But…my place is here to protect the Zora Clan." He said looking towards the Domain.  
"Awww…that's too bad…" Link looked away disappointed. He looked up again.  
"I sure hope I see you again,"  
"You know. Those are the same words that your father said to me before he left. Make sure you mean that and bring back your father safely." said Haku.  
"Link!" Link turned his head to see Queen Haruto running towards him with her escorts trailing behind, trying in vain to keep up.  
"You forgot this!" she handed him the bag which contained the stone. Link laughed embarrassed.  
"Oh yes. Can't forget this!" he laughed again taking it from her. Track sighed and shook his head. He stopped when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing even more than before made everyone laugh. After a bit, they waved their goodbyes and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow of the Sheikah

Chapter 4

Shadow of the Sheikah

After two days of traveling to the west and then northwards, Link, Track, and Ichigo finally came to Kakariko Village, the place where Impa's ancestor, the Great Impa was born and raised. By the time they had gotten there however, dusk was already upon them.

The guard at the entrance looked disdainfully at Link at first because of his cloaked appearance, but allowed them to pass when Track came forward and let them pass immediately afterwards.

Track almost always made trips to Kakariko for delivering orders from the carpenter's guild in Gerudo Valley. So, the fact that almost everyone knew him whether by name, appearance, or simply by word of mouth came as no surprise to his younger siblings. Although Link didn't want to admit it, he was very glad Track was with them at the moment instead of going through with them going in a different time to try and hide Link as there was probably a warrant for his arrest out here too.

Nobody ever really paid attention to these warrants outside Gerudo territory. Least of all, the Hylians. But Link had his days when someone looking for a pretty rupee would try and kidnap him for ransom.

_To bad they didn't know it was a shadow they were trying to capture_...Link snickered to himself.

Link became concerned when he saw that there was barely anyone that was out and about. Impa had told him that Kakariko wasn't as lively as Hyrule town, but surely not this bad. Track looked around before glancing at Link and looking at his attire up and down. He sighed.

"C'mon. Let's all get ourselves some Hylian clothes while we're here. The last thing we want is another bounty hunter coming after Link and I do not want that headache right now. Especially when I'm hungry," he said moving towards the clothing shop in the corner of the village.

"Weeeelll, someone's impatient to get their meal," Ichigo observed coyly, her brow arching on one side. Link smirked at her attempt before snickering.

"Heh. What's the matter, Track? Afraid they might mistake ya for me?" he asked, flashing a big toothy grin. Track didn't answer but ignored him as he opened the shop's door and stepped in.

A little bell rang as he pushed the door open. At first the shop looked as if no one was manning it, until a little old lady with glasses way too big for her face, popped her head up from behind the marble counter.

"Oh! Come in, come in, me dears! Look around. Feel try to try out anything," she said brightly and then suddenly added with a glare.

"And I don't appreciate window shoppers," Track blinked, unsure of what to do. Link and Ichigo glanced at each other with awkward and then amused glances.

"Uh...thanks," Track managed before turning to a random rack of clothes.

As Ichigo's attention shifted to the young ladies section, Link gave a double-take at a green material peeking out in one of the young-men sections. Pulling it out, he realized that it wasn't a shirt, but a cap. Like a night cap, but he, for some reason, really liked it. Ichigo would definitely accuse him of being neautral in the fashion sense. But he didn't care.

He was just about to ask the old woman how much when he heard Ichigo come around to him. She flashed a white dress in his face, decorated with blue trimmings and for extra warmth, she had kept her brown pants and stuffed them down in some even darker brown boots.

"What do you think?" she smiled, giving him bug eyes. He looked at her up and down before nodding.

"Looks nice, but you should probably put a long sleeve over it or at least a coat," he said some what sheepishly, not knowing how she would take it. Before she could respond however, Track beat her to it.

"You should get one two, if were going to be running around Hyrule looking for stones," he said stepping into view with a slightly heavy blue tunic with seams weaving up the long sleeves. The collar rose just below his chin and underneath, peeking out was a gray undershirt, and he had also decided to keep his olive green pants, stuffing them into his boots just as Ichigo had done.

He rolled his eyes.

"I know. I know," he said turning to the rack and then grabbing a random black undershirt from it. As soon as they had purchased their new clothes, they started to head for the inn for a meal, a bath, and a room for the night.

But as soon as they had closed the door, Link jumped at the sound of a man shouting.

"-And I'm telling you the truth! I just saw the ghost of a man while I was paying respects to my parents!" a man with brown hair and a beard told his companion while waving his hands in the air like a maniac. His companion who looked younger than him shook his head with a frown and disbelief.  
"Look, Yankawa. I've always known that you were a little out of it and that you're a good kidder. But this time you're going way too far!" he stated as he walked away.

Link stared and wondered what the man could possibly be talking about.

Track sighed.

"As quibbling as ever, I see. This town isn't as full as it used to be. Lack of workers perhaps." Track suggested.

"Oh. That's right, brother. You come here a lot to deliver your goods to the village folk sometimes." said Ichigo.

Link looked back at the man who had been trying so hard to convince his companion as he now walked away with slumped shoulders.

"Ummm…you guys go ahead. I'll catch up later. I want to look around the village for a bit." Link said. Track and Ichigo looked to him slightly surprised at his words. Usually food was the first thing on Link's mind when he was hungry and no amount of "sight seeing" would distract him from that.

"Alright, but be at the Inn by 7:00, alright?" Track called as they went on ahead.

"Fine." Link confirmed.

He dismounted Epona and handed his reins over to Ichigo who took them shaking her head.  
He went over to the place where he had seen the two men arguing. But to his dismay, they had already disappeared.

_Hmmm…that guy did say he was paying his respects to his parents, so I'll bet it was in the graveyard where he'd seen that ghost…_he thought.

So he made up his mind and headed straight for the Kakariko Graveyard.

_Besides, didn't the Kakariko Village used to be the Sheikah Village?_ He thought as he headed up the trail leading to it.

When he arrived, he noticed that nothing was heard except for the windmill of the village, creeking in the wind as it turned, and a few crows cawing making the place sound kind of eerie.

At the entrance, he noticed the hut of the graveyard keeper. Several fences were placed alongside the bases of the cobble stone paths laid out before the tombstones.

He walked up the pathways till he came to the biggest tombstone of all which he had heard was the tomb of the Royal family of Hyrule.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a person standing before it.

It was a male, about Track's age, and he was dressed from head to toe in bandages.

His attire was tight and close fitting. At the back of the strap around his waist was a Tanto dagger. This was definitely a Sheikah ninja. But Link who he was exactly, Link did not know.

The Sheikah turned slightly and gave Link a sideways glance with his piercing red eyes just as the other Sheikah he met, Chee, had done. All Link could do was stare at him.

_That's weird. Isn't Impa supposed to be the last of her race? This guy can't possibly be…_

But whatever he was going to think up next was thrown out the window as the Sheikah fully turned himself completely to face Link.

He had long black bangs that hung over his left eye. The rest of his face was covered with a high collar. The Eye and Tear pattern of the Sheikah was on the front of his chest.  
"What are you doing in a place such as this, young one?" he asked in a low and mild tone. Link stared a little more before coming back to reality.

The Sheikah waited patiently for a reply.

"Uhhh…I waaasss…I came here because of the rumors," Link managed to say. The Sheikah lifted his head.  
"Rumors?" he asked quietly, his eyes never faltering.  
"Yeah. About a ghost of a man that appears around the graveyard." Link said swallowing. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. This was strange encounter indeed.  
"You must mean the ghost of Dampe, the graveyard keeper who is now dead to this world." The Sheikah replied calmly.  
"I guess…" was all Link could say at the moment. The Sheikah turned back toward the tombstone.  
"In that case, you best leave. This place was meant to bring rest to the departed ones, including my ancestors." he said as he turned and walked past Link. Link blinked before turning around.  
"Hey, wait!" he called. The Sheikah stopped.  
"Is your name by chance…Sheik?" he asked swallowing, afraid of the answer.  
The Sheikah gave him his sideways glance again with a furrowed brow.  
"Why?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

Link gulped again. This guy was really making him even more nervous then Impa ever did.  
"Your appearance…it's the same one that Queen described when one of the princesses of Hyrule disguised herself as a Sheikah in order to fool Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo or the King of Darkness." he said, hoping he was not making a mistake by telling him of the future that always is but never was when his ancestor had turned back time.  
The older man's eyes widened a bit as Link was talking. He paused for a few seconds before turning from Link.  
"I see. So Princess Zelda is now Queen of Hyrule." he said quietly.

He returned his attention to Link.

"Yes. My name is Sheik. However, I am not the alter ego version ypu speak of." And with that, he strode away leaving Link even more confused than ever.

After some time he returned to the Inn that Track had lodged them into. As soon as he opened the door, everybody stared up at him before returning to their meals or conversations.

The Inn itself looked pretty dark save for the few candles and lanterns all about the walls and tables.

He looked around till he noticed Track and Ichigo sitting at a table in the corner. He walked over and collapsed in a chair next to them, feeling very tired.  
"Well. Look who decided to arrive on time for once," said Track sardonically before taking a sip of his mug of ale. Link said nothing as he rested his head on the table, his eyes distant.

Track glanced at Ichigo.

"Are you…alright?" he asked. Link nodded and waved away their concerns.

After ordering something for himself, he toned out everyone else as he thought about what had happened in the graveyard.  
"Suddenly…WHOOSH! It disappeared just like that!" He heard someone say along with the snap of a finger.  
"So what you were sayin' mate, about that ghost in the graveyard. Your ghost isn't the only one that's been appearin' lately. People jus like you an me, mate, have been seein these ghosts elsewhere around the village, but they say that there's this one ghost that's huge," Link turned his whole attention to whatever the man was about to say. But whatever the man was going to say next was drowned out by the banging of a bowl of stew right in front of him. He looked up startled. A big boisterous woman in a bandanna and frilly red dress with an apron smiled down at him.  
"There ya are lad! Eat up! There's plenty where that came from!" she said as she walked away.

Link quickly looked where the men who were speaking were. But it appeared they were already gone until he heard the door opening and saw the two men walking out.  
"I'll be right back," he said as he rushed to catch them. He ran into some burly man while he was standing up and bumped into him.  
"Oy! Watch where you're goin, punk!" the man said angrily.  
"Sorry," Link said quickly as he rushed past him and went out the door. Track scratched his chin.  
"What's gotten into him?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"I don't know," Ichigo replied with concern.

Link ran out just in time to catch the two men who were talking and recognized one of them as Yankawa, the guy who was arguing with that other man.  
"Excuse me!" he called out desperately and they both turned to him.  
"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation at the Inn," he said trying to catch his breath.  
"Well. What about it lad?" Yankawa muttered, annoyed.  
"Have all the ghosts that have appeared around this village be the ones resting at the village's graveyard?" he asked.

The two men glanced at each other. The other man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well you could say they have…or you could say they haven't." He glanced at Link with a hint. Link frowned.

_That kind of scum, huh?_ Link thought as he took out his rupee wallet and tossed him a red one.

"Much obliged lad." he laughed. Yankawa looked at him disdainfully.  
"Well. I heard from one of the Goron merchants that there has been sighting of a huge ghost. A ghost that was in the shape of a beast." he said as he looked left and right.  
"A beast, huh? Interesting…I wonder what kind of beast," Link said considering.

The man coughed falsely, giving Link another hint. He immediately tossed another red rupee to him. This guy may be a crook, but he still might have useful information.  
"They say that this ghost is in the shape of a dragon," He whispered in his ear.

Link's eyes widened.

_It couldn't be the ghost of Volvagia that the Hero of Time defeated along time ago, could it?_ he thought amazed.

He looked up at the men again.  
"Thanks for the info," he said as he walked toward the Inn.  
"Wait lad! There's more!" the man called.  
"I think I've heard all I need to know." Link replied getting annoyed.  
"Even if it'll help you find it?" he called again. Link stopped and turned around.  
"Chiro! You overgrown, fat Moblin!" Yankawa scolded his friend. He looked back at Link.  
"I'll tell ye, lad. If you want… without bribes," he looked at his companion with a scowl.

Link stood and waited.  
"The ghost is said to appear at night on the very top of Death Mountain, not inside of it. True that the ghost is in the shape of a dragon but it also has an arrow protruding from its right eye and that's all I know lad and that's the truth." he said looking at Link in the eye.  
"Thank you," he said with a grin and turned back toward the Inn.  
"Whatcha hafta go an spill the beans mate?! We could'ave gotten at leas' sixty more rupees outta 'im!" Chiro shouted.  
"Because," Link heard Yankawa say.  
"I don't like leeching money from people instead of earning it." Link smiled at his honesty.

After Link finished his meal, he went into the lodging room with his brother and sister and told them everything from the graveyard and his encounter with Sheik to the conversation of the ghosts in Kakariko and Death Mountain.  
"That's interesting. It seems like the ghosts of the dead are being roused from their peaceful slumber and are restless. Perhaps the cause of it is the ghost of Volvagia." said Track thoughtfully. Ichigo nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe Chief Darix knows something about it. Maybe he can help solve this mystery." she said thoughtfully.

All at once a very loud rumble was heard and the ground started to shake. Everyone in the village started to panic and scream while Link tried to keep his balance.

Track dragged his siblings under the table as the other guests did likewise.

After a few more minutes of shaking, it stopped. They all breathed out a sigh of relief. When they had finished their meal they all headed to their rented room for the night.

"It seems like not only are the ghosts affected, but that volcano as well. The bar tender told me that these tremors have been happening recently," Track glanced out the window to see alight red glow which was reflected in the stars hovering over the top of it.  
"We'll travel up Death Mountain tomorrow and see if we can speak to Darix about the situation. Then, if he let's us stay, we'll get to see the dragon if it decides to appear at night," Track said while he sat on his bed and pulled his hair into a ponytail.  
"Well, that's all very well for now. But I'm curious as to what that Sheikah said. Who was he anyway and why are there two more Sheikah other then Mistress Impa?" Ichigo said while she combed her long red hair with a brush.  
"That's what I want to know! We should save that question for Impa and Queen Zelda till we get back with at least three of the stones. But I'm more worried about that Gerudo stranger," Link said with his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.  
"Well, by what you showed him, it doesn't look like he'll be back anytime soon." Track chuckled. Link didn't laugh along with him.  
"Well, that may be, but why did he want the Spiritual Stone of Water in the first place? If I'm right in guessing, somebody really evil is trying to get into the Sacred Realm. But who?" Link wondered.  
"But that's not possible, Link. Even if he were to collect all of the Spiritual Stones to open the Door of Time, he wouldn't even be able to enter the Sacred Realm. I remember Father telling me that the only way to truly unlock the Sacred Realm, you would need to remove the Master Sword. Well, the Master Sword is the blade evil's bane, right? So even if he were to open the Door of Time, he couldn't even touch the Master Sword because it's meant to repel evil itself." Track finished.  
"Yeah, but if he's terrorizing the other races for the stones just like he did with Queen Haruto, then that means that all the other races are in danger, including Queen Zelda!" Link jumped up realizing the horrible truth.

At that moment, they all heard a weird howling sound, much like the wind, to which caused them all to look around.

Suddenly, Ichigo pointed.  
"There Link! In your pocket!" she said.  
"Huh?" Link looked at her and followed her gaze.

She was right. Something was in his pocket and it was glowing.

Slowly he reached in and felt a stone. He pulled it out. It was a green stone that had a green glow to it.  
"What IS that thing?" Track asked eyes wide open.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Link said watching the stone.  
"Surprised?" said the stone. Link yelped as did his brother and sister as he dropped the stone and backed away.  
"Blessed Nayru! It talks!" Track said shocked.  
"My dear boy, you are wrong. I am speaking through the gossip stone to talk to you!" the voice said again in the stone.

_That voice!_ Link thought.

He stepped closer to the stone.

"Queen Zelda? Is that you?" Link asked. Track and Ichigo looked at Link and then back at the stone again.  
"Well of course it's me. Who else would it be?" she asked laughing.  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe that strange Sheikah, Chee," Link said as he picked up the stone.  
"No. Not Chee. He spoke into your mind. Not the stone," she confirmed.  
"Hold on. You know about what happened?" Link asked in disbelief.  
"The stone you are holding is a gossip stone. I can see what you are doing and speak to you at the same time. So of course I know what happened at Zora's Domain. Before you left, I gave it to you for luck. Remember?" she asked.  
"Not…really, but alright." Link said still getting over his shock.  
"Wait. Your Majesty?"  
"Yes, Link?"  
"Were you watching when I was in the Kakariko graveyard?" he asked. There was a pause.  
"Well no. I can't watch you all the time. Why? Did something happen?" she asked.  
"Before I answer that, I want to make sure of something. Impa is supposed to be the last of the Sheikah. So why is there two more, Highness?" He asked.  
"…Two more? I thought you just met Chee. Wait, was the other Sheikah at the graveyard that you spoke of?" she asked.  
"Yes. It was definitely a Sheikah." he confirmed for her. Another pause.  
"I really don't know…Impa would know better than me. I will ask her. Just a moment," she said. After a few moments another voice spoke.  
"Link?!" Impa's voice sounded through. Link flinched. Was she angry at him?  
"Y-yeah?" he asked.  
"Who was the other ninja besides Chee?! Do you know?!" she shouted. Link wasn't sure what she was getting at.  
"He said his name was Sheik and he said he wasn't the alter ego version of the legendary princess of destiny," he confirmed.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Hello? Are you still there?" he asked.  
"…We are, Link. We are just shocked. Give us a moment," her voice wavered.  
Link nodded and waited. After about five minutes Zelda's voice returned.  
"Oh, it's just wonderful Link!" Link frowned confused.  
"What? What is?" he asked.  
"The Sheik you speak of is Impa's son!" she paused to let the news sink in.  
"Really! Impa's son?! That's incredible! But wait! Why is that? Wasn't Impa supposed to be the only one left?" he asked.  
"Supposedly, yes, she was. Long ago, news of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule and a great war ensued and an evil threatened to destroy the royal family. You see, this was the Civil War before the king united the people of Hyrule. Some of the Sheikah turned against those who they sought to protect with powerful and dark sorcery, though not all. Our ancestors thought it was minor at first. But it proved to be much more dangerous than we thought. It was a darkness that stripped the human body away until only the spirit of the being remained. My ancestors were very angry with the Sheikah and banished the Sheikah from Hyrule, though only some of their race betrayed them, but not before the Sheikah bound the shadow of darkness in the bottom of the well in Sheikah Village, or as it is known now as Kakariko Village," she said in an almost dazed voice.

_What does this have to do with Impa being the last of the Sheikah?_ Link thought, but otherwise, kept silent and waited for the Queen to continue.

"Those were Impa's ancestors. Most of the Sheikah had died during the Civil War of Hyrule and many of their graves reside in Kakariko Village Graveyard. Before then, Impa and her husband were one of the only ones that remained. Her son, Sheik, left to see if he could find more of their race and never returned. That is when Impa became my nursemaid and bodyguard when I was born. Her husband had already died before she came. That is why she thought she was the last of her race. It is incredible that her son is still alive after all of this!" she finished brightly.  
"Yeah…" Link said contemplating.  
"So, Impa. Do you know Chee? Or do you think Chee is a Sheikah that Sheik just happened to find on his search?" He asked.  
"Probably a Sheikah that he found, but I won't be convinced until I see for myself. The next time you see either of them…be sure to direct them to me," Impa voice wavered only slightly with emotion.  
"You can count on me," Link said confident.  
"Ah yes. But we are getting off course. I almost forgot what I called you for. Oh yes!" Queen Zelda said as Link flinched.  
"You are quite right about that stranger terrorizing the other races that make up Hyrule. Track is also right in thinking that they can't get anywhere without removing the Master Sword. The races would rather die than handing over their most sacred treasure. But that's what I'm afraid of. So, maybe all of you should separate and look for the stones. It might prove a faster tactic and we might get there in time before the enemy gets their hands on the rest of the stones. I know it sounds dangerous but it might be our best chance."  
Link and his brother and sister paused and thought about her words.  
"If we were to separate, well, I know that Track can take care of himself but what about Ichigo? She is strong and she knows how to fight and take care of herself but I'm still afraid for her," Link stated his concern for his younger sister.  
"You need not worry, Link. I will send Impa to accompany her and she will protect her should she fail to protect herself." Queen Zelda's voice echoed.  
"But you need Impa, Highness! What if that stranger comes to you while Impa is away?! I doubt your guards will be of any use against him!" Track and Ichigo nodded in agreement. But she only laughed.  
"Impa will have the Spiritual Stone of Light, so the stranger won't obtain it. As for him attacking me while Impa is away. As I have perceived by your short battle with him at Zora's Domain, it looks like he can't stand the light of the Triforce. I still possess the Triforce of Wisdom, so I do not think he will pose a threat to me."  
Link stood baffled.

Well, she was the Queen of Wisdom and it would be foolish to not listen to her words. So, they all complied. They would need to decide who will go after which stone and such but for the time being, they decided to go to bed and deal with it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5 Ghost of Morning Fire

Chapter 5 Ghost of Mourning Fire

(**Author's note:** Just a brief thing. The story of Volvagia in this story is based on the idea of Volvagia being the Hero of Time's childhood friend was taken from the Ocarina of Time comic which was an interesting notion. Happy Reading!)

_"And then MaccPherson was after him too-'Spaniards! I never should have tried to teach a Spaniard; they're dumb, they forget, what do you do with a wound? How many times did I teach you-__**what do you do with a wound?**__'_

_"Cover it..." Inigo said, and he pulled the knife from his body and stuffed his left fist into the bleeding._

-William Goldman-The Princess Bride

_Darkness…_

_A never ending shadow hung over him…_

_Silence…A voice…calling _

_Crying for help…_

_Blood curdling screams…fill the air. _

_"Where are you?!" cried he. But it was of no use. _

_The desperate voices were cut off. A chilling laugh replaced them. Echoing…into the empty blackness…_

_He cried out for them again…His voice was silent…he couldn't even hear himself…_

_He screamed again but nothing was heard…Despair overtook him… _

_"-nk,"…He tried to turn towards the voice… _

_"-ink,"…But everywhere he turned there was nothing…He cried out in anguish. _

_"Link!" he felt someone turn him around…Light shined…_

Link awoke with a gasp. He was in a cold sweat and his breath was short. He blinked again and realized as he looked around that he was still in the Kakariko Inn.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

_Goddess, that was scary..._

Slowly, he turned his eyes to his brother and sister sleeping near him wrapped in blankets and sleeping peacefully.

_At least they're sleeping alright…_ he thought as he now turned his vision toward the dim light coming from the window.

He got up at a slow pace and looked out to find that the sun had not risen to dawn but it was nearing fast. Gray clouds hung in the sky.

He should get an early start to hike Death Mountain.

Slowly and quietly, he changed into his clothes and gathered his things.  
"Goin already?" Link stopped short and turned to his older brother who was still resting in bed but was awake.  
"Yeah, I thought I should start hiking as soon as I can," he started to move again. Track rose to his feet, his hair all ruffled as he passed his hand through it. Link saw him reaching for Ichigo, attempting to wake her. He winced.  
"Don't, Track. Let her sleep." he said quietly.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You think I want her cross with me when she finds out that I was the only one to see you off? Kuh…" he shook her until she opened her eyes halfway.  
"What?" she murmured.  
"Link is departing," said Track. She got up immediately only to find that he had not even gone out the door. Link chuckled. She rubbed her eyes while shaking her head, murmuring in irritation.  
"Well, this is it. I guess I'll see you guys later," Link said, feeling rather sheepish.  
"You're not going to eat breakfast first?" Ichigo asked frowning while scratching the sleep out of her eyes. Link shook his head.  
"Nah. I'll just eat something on the way up," he smiled.

She smiled in turn and approached him,opening her arms to embrace him. Link took in her scent as he hugged her back, finding himself strangely hoping it wouldn't be the last time he would see her. Odd...

Finally after a while, she released him and stepped back for Track. Track walked up and they embraced each other.  
"Hey. Don't go breaking your neck up there…" he mumbled.  
"Heh. I'll try not to," said Link grinning.

Without warning, his big brother's arm wrapped around his neck.  
"Oy! Ack! Nyyeeeaaahhh! Let go, you!" he struggled as Track laughed with glee while giving him a hard knuckled noggie on the head. Ichigo giggled but then suddenly gasped and shushed them before they could wake the neighbors up. Finally he released him and Link struggled to gain his balance.  
"What're you trying to do?! Crush my brain?!" he asked sulkily.  
"As if you had one to begin with," Track laughed and Ichigo with him.

Link scoffed.

After saying his goodbyes, Link left already feeling an empty space within his heart. But a new kind of excitement filled him as he headed up towards Death Mountain.

The trail was easy at first, but the further he climbed the more treacherous the trail got and by the time night fell he was only about halfway up.

The road itself was red with the color of clay and hardly anything grew on it, but it had its share of greenery now and then. At first, Link didn't see anything out of the ordinary, other then the weird smoke ring hanging right over Death Mountain.  
After traveling a little ways, he found a cave in the crevice of the mountain.

Weary and limbs sore from riding on Epona for several hours, he decided to call it a day and make camp.

He sat down by the fire after his meal and gazed into it. The heat was comforting being as cold as it was. Even though it was spring, that still didn't stop the snow from falling.  
When it got dark enough, he rolled out his bed and lay down to sleep. Epona wandered not to far away to drink from a nearby pool but came back presently to watch over her master. Soon, the fire turned to ashes and snow started to pile, oddly enough.

But in the middle of the night, Link awoke to the sound of moaning.

He rose on one arm and listened. When he heard it again, he shook the snow off and got up despite getting cold in the process. He threw his hood over his head.

Epona nickered at him softly in question. He turned towards her.  
"Shhh…I heard something," he whispered. She pawed the ground softly and nickered again with annoyance.  
"Mmm. You're probably right. Maybe it was the wind…" he said rubbing his eye.

But when another moaning sound came, Link and Epona knew it was most assuredly not the wind. He picked up a stick that had not been thoroughly burnt and lit it with a small fire spell that his father had taught him.

Motioning for Epona to stay he went further inside the cave. The moans got louder as he went closer. After walking for a while in deep darkness, he saw a dim glow of fire light.

Stunned and confused he went to investigate.

The cave turned into a bigger area further on and Link saw why there was a light. In front of him was a giant tombstone and on both sides were two columns that were lit with fire. Link walked closer. In the front of the tombstone, there was something engraved.

Link crouched down to read it.

_**Herein lies the great Darix**_  
_**Fierce but brave leader of the Goron**_  
_**May his soul rest in peace till the end of Time**_

Link couldn't believe what he just read.

_Chief Darix…is dead?_ he thought.

Suddenly a mist appeared before him and it had an appearance.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Link screeched as he landed on his back.

_Really Link…making such a ruckus…have you no respect?_ it said.

"Uhh…huh?" Link opened one eye. The "mist" had the appearance of Darix.

"Chief Darix," said Link slowly rising to his feet.

_OF COURSE! WHO ELSE DID YOU THINK IT WAS?!_ The Darix ghost roared.

Link clapped his hands over his ears.

"Owww….well, I don't know. I didn't know you actually died," said Link rubbing his ears. He heard Darix sigh.

_Yes, unfortunately before you came. But Link, what are you doing in such a place as this?_ he asked.

"Well I uh…Hey, wait a minute, you recognize me?" Link asked suddenly.

_Do you not remember? I saw you many when you were a small child. Your father brought here on one of his visits as is proper for Sworn Brothers..._ Darix said in a much different tone. Almost nostalgic.

_But enough. Why have you come here?_ he asked with such authority, it sounded like a threat to Link.

"…I came here hoping to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire, but also to find out the mystery behind the ghost of the dragon that's been disrupting the villagers in Kakariko," he said automatically, and glad to know what he was talking about.

_ Mmmm…You mean the ghost of the ancient dragon, Volvagia_ Darix said glaring.

"So, I was right! It is Volvagia! But can you tell me why this is happening?" Link asked.

Darix paused.

_I know that he is mourning. Why his ghost is restless all the sudden, I do not know. But I know this. If his spirit cannot sleep, then neither can mine and neither can the souls of those who rest in Kakariko_ Darix sighed.  
_ As for the stone…The Goron's Ruby. Tell my son, Darbune, that you have need of it and also tell him that I agree with you. For I know too that our land of Hyrule is in danger once again._  
"Then you already knew why I came?" Link asked.  
_ Why else would you come for the Goron's Ruby? Just the fact that souls are being awakened from their eternal slumber does not bode well at all. We are dead to this world, and should remain so, but someone with great darkness has roused us. Now, you must go quickly before something worse befalls Death Mountain._ before Link could say anything, the mist had vanished.

He bowed in respect.

"I will try with all my power to bring you and the others peace," said Link determined.

And with that, he left the tomb and crawled back into his bed. But little did he know of the two shadows watching him.

After resting up till morning, Link finally awoke. But when he turned around to check the fire he gasped to see two figures and reached for his weapon. Five needles whistled and landed near the bases of his fingers before he could get it.  
"Young one…" a male voice growled.  
"You will have to do better than that if you are to become a true warrior," it finished.

Link frowned not because of the lecture but because he had heard that voice before, but where?

He looked up to see both Chee and Sheik sitting by the fire that they had already lit.  
"Chee?! Sheik?! What're you guys doing here?!" Link got to his feet astonished.  
"I guess we could ask you the same thing. But we already know, you see," Chee gave him his weird grin.

Link wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or irratated.  
"Well, either way, that doesn't answer my question," he said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Patience, young one," said Sheik who had not spoken yet. Link turned to him. He paused.  
"Now, do not think us rude, but we have actually been following you," Sheik said with a glint in his eye. Link stared and blinked once.  
"Following…me?"  
Sheik nodded once.  
"Yes, young one. We have. For quite some time actually," he closed his eyes as if he were meditating on the thought. Link scratched his head.  
"Well…what do you want?" Link asked. These Sheikah were driving him nuts!  
"We would like to accompany you in your quest," Chee answered seriously.  
"If you will have us," Sheik said finally opening his eyes. Link wasn't sure what exactly they were getting at.  
"May I ask why…you want to accompany me?" Link asked with difficulty. Chee looked to Sheik with a look and then back to Sheik.  
"For the same reason that Darix spoke of. To help destroy the evil which seeks to destroy Hyrule once again," Sheik said simply.

Link stared but nodded to be polite.

"I see…Do what you will," said Link. Chee and Sheik glanced at each other.  
"Then you agree?" Chee asked, sounding slightly surprised. Link shrugged indifferently.  
"Yeah, sure. It would be nice to have two more companions. Since you guys have been stalking me, I assume I don't have to give you any explanations?" Link asked crossing his arms, looking very much like a sulking child. Sheik chuckled quietly.  
"Indeed," he said.  
"Then it's settled."  
"...I can't believe I didn't notice you guys…" Link muttered under his breath.  
"What was that?" asked Chee. Link looked at him irritated.  
"Nothing…" he said finally.

Being as strange as it was, Link set off with his two strange companions as they headed up Death Mountain.

To Link's surprise, the two Sheikah actually knew a short cut through the treacherous volcano and made the trip much, much faster. The thing was though, it was through Darix's tomb cave. Further in, Link realized it wasn't just a tomb for Darix, but also the other Goron leaders as well and he also realized, just as Darix had said, his soul wasn't the only one that was disturbed by the ghost of Volvagia.

Link provided light while the other two Sheikah led the way.  
At last they came out of the tomb but they still had a ways to go. The higher they went the more snow they encountered.

Link silently thanked Queen Zelda for the fur trimmed cloak she had given him.

We they had finally reached the top of Death Mountain, the sun was already setting, though it was hard to tell because of the dark clouds over the mountain itself. Link stared as he looked at the entrance to Goron City.  
"Sheesh…You'd think these people would have guards or something," he said scratching his head. After a few moments, he shrugged and started to head in.  
"Hold on a moment, Link," said Sheik quietly. Link paused and turned to him in confusion.  
"Why? What's the hold up?" he asked.  
"I do not like this. Have any of you noticed that although we have climbed all the way up Death Mountain…doesn't it strike you as odd that we have not seen a single Goron?" he asked with consideration. Chee and Link glanced at each other.  
"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah. There wasn't a single Goron in sight," Link said glancing around.  
"I thought it odd too. Whatever is going on in there, we would do well not to let our guard down," said Chee.  
"Agreed," said Sheik. That being said, Sheik and Chee stood on both sides of Link and grabbed his arms.  
"Hey! What the heck is this?!" he shouted. Chee quickly covered his mouth.  
"Quiet, you fool! You want them to hear us?!" Chee hissed in his ear.  
"Enough. Let us go," said Sheik and both Sheikah jumped above the entrance with Link in their grasp.  
"But what's the idea?! What are we doing?!" Link asked already panicking.  
"Isn't it obvious enough? We very well can't go in the normal way. We have to be cautious. Sheik and I know another way into Goron City, so stop your fretting," Chee said annoyed. Link shook his head.  
"You Sheikah, always a mystery and a shadow to me," Link groaned. Chee smirked.  
"And we prefer to keep it that way," he answered smugly.

As Chee had said, Sheik and Chee took Link through the other way to Goron City and when they had reached the end of the route. Link looked down and realized they were looking down into the leader's chamber from a high crevice in the wall. He looked toward the Chief seat of the Goron and saw Darix's son, Darbune, sitting in it. He looked similar to his father except that he was younger and wilder looking. With his back like charcoal and his dreadlocks and beard the same color, making his blue eyes stand out.

It looked as though he was speaking to someone.

When he turned his head to see who, he saw the Gerudo stranger kneeling before the Goron. He gasped. Sheik and Chee looked to him in confusion.  
"Get this straight, human. We're not asking you, we're telling you and if don't want to risk me losing my temper, you will leave now!" The Chiefson Darbune said. The other Gorons shouted in agreement. The stranger looked up from his position.  
"I see. Then there is no other way to convince you? You will not obey?" the stranger asked quietly. Darbune looked at him frowning for a long moment.  
"No." he said in a defiant tone. The stranger was clearly affected by the pressure.  
"Now, get out of here, worthless fool," he said waving his hand. The other Gorons shouted again in agreement and began mocking the stranger.  
"You will pay for this," he hissed.  
"GET OUT!" Darbune raised his voice. He swept his arm left.  
"GET HIM OUT OF HERE! CHASE HIM OUT IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST GET HIM OUT!" Darbune roared. The other Gorons yelled and went after the stranger, but by the time they got to him, he was already gone. The Gorons looked around in confusion.  
"Feh! Good riddance," Darbune sighed as he sat back down.

Now Link understood why there were no guards. They had all gathered at this place for a meeting with the Gerudo stranger.  
"Well…now we know why we didn't see any Gorons in the first place," Link said softly.  
"Mmm," Sheik and Chee muttered.

Link, deciding to drop in uninvited, jumped down despite the subtle curses of Chee. As soon as he had landed in front of the chief's chair, the whole assembly jumped back in surprise.  
"Hey, Chiefson Darbune! Long time, no see!" Link said cheerfully. Link didn't remember Darbix very well, but he sure remembered Darbune whom he used to play with.

Darbune's shock turned to a big smile of joy.  
"Brother Link! You are a lot bigger since last I saw you ten years ago," Darbune said as he got up to embrace him.

At that very moment, Link suddenly remembered with horror that his father had warned him to never... ever...let a Goron hug you, else you get your back thrown out for a week. But the warning in his mind came too late as Darbune had already locked him into his embrace. As a result, Link felt several cracks and pops and tried in vain to hide his pain. The whole assembly laughed boisterously loud and Link among them.  
"My Brother! I don't know how you got in here but you are most welcome! But come, what is your story?" Darbune asked as patted, or more like smacked Link's back. Link groaned and rubbed his back in apparent pain.  
"Ahh, it's kind of a long story, brother," Link said but Darbune and his tribe persisted and Link told them of his quest in search of the five spiritual stones and the extension of the Master Sword. As he did, they all silently contemplated the matter. When Link had finished, Darbune sighed and stood from his throne.  
"I see that once again evil threatens our fair land of Hyrule, even this very mountain is corrupted. Brought on by that stranger perhaps…," he paused solemnly in his thoughts. He looked up shortly though, with a bright smile.  
"Will you stay here tonight Brother Link? You look like you could use a good meal and some shut eye after climbing Death Mountain," he asked eagerly. Link grinned toothily.  
"Yeah! Now that I think about it, I think I will!" He put his hands behind his neck and grinned again.

_Link, what about the stone? Have you forgotten about that?_ he heard Chee's voice through his head.

Link looked up at the crevice but he couldn't see either Chee or Sheik. But even though he couldn't, he knew them to be there anyway.

_Keep your shirt on, Chee. Of course I haven't forgotten. But I want to help Link and his people out before I ask him..._ Link thought irritated.

"What are you looking at Brother?" one of the Gorons asked. Link brought his gaze back down.  
"Uhh, nothing," he lied knowing that Chee and Sheik had no wish to reveal themselves. But how were they going to help him while trying to stay out of sight?

Link resorted to a small hot spring to soothe his aching body. After climbing that mountain, he was a little sore and saw no harm in doing so. After all, the dragon only appeared at night and there was still some sun left.

Though it was still snowing, the warmth of the spring was comforting to Link as he rested and relaxed in it. But he was careful not to let his guard down as he felt the presence of Sheik approaching. He turned his sight in his direction.

"Very good. You are getting better," Sheik praised Link and leaped down from where he was residing. Link looked around in confusion and then back to Sheik.  
"Where's Chee?" he asked.  
"I am afraid he is too irritated to see you right now. At times like this, I can barely get a sentence out of him. But it's nothing to worry about. He'll be his usual charming/sarcastic self soon enough," he said as he walked toward Link and stopped at the water's edge.

Link chuckled.  
"I see," he said covering his mouth to hide his grin and pleased that he had finally irritated Chee instead of Chee irritating him.  
"Why don't you hop in?" he asked Sheik spreading his arms apart. "It's very nice, and the water is perfect," he said putting his arms behind his neck.  
"I appreciate the invite, but right now, I have more serious matters on my mind," Sheik stated thoughtfully as his gaze turned toward Death Mountain's highest peak. Link glanced at it before looking back at Sheik.  
"You mean the dragon?" he asked. Sheik held his gaze.  
"Yes the dragon, but also other things as well. Like the dark stranger for instance. I perceive that he is not the true source of this evil." he said thoughtfully.  
"You mean that Gerudo stranger? I thought he was evil enough," said Link scratching his head. Sheik's brows furrowed as he looked at Link.  
"You think him to be one of the Gerudo?" he asked. Link was surprised. Well, wasn't he a Gerudo?  
"Since he was wearing the garb of the Gerudo and judging from his dark skin, I assumed he was one of them. Why? You don't think so?" said Link.  
"No I do not," he said assuredly. Link tipped his head to the side in confusion. Sheik seemed really certain of this.  
"Why not?" he asked again.  
"Because the Gerudo are a race of women. One man every hundred years is born and raised to rule over the Gerudo. King Begralo was their last leader, but it hasn't even been half that time since he was assassinated." Sheik said gravely.  
Link stared and smacked his head, frustrated that he forgot that detail.  
"Talk about stupid, and I'm one of them. So, if he isn't a Gerudo, then what is he? A Hylian?" Link replied. Sheik was silent and too absorbed in his thoughts to hear Link. He turned his back on him as he gazed at the snow falling down.  
"I just hope there is enough time to banish the evil before it consumes us all," Sheik said with a sigh.  
"By the way," he heard Link say. Sheik turned back to him.  
"Your mother wants to see you as soon as possible," Link said casually with a smile. Sheik blinked.  
"In that case, she'll have to wait. At least…till we gather all the stones," he said quietly. That being said, Sheik leaped away to his hiding spot. Link sighed. He really liked Sheik, but sometimes it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

After Link had finished and had a warm meal in his belly, he rolled out his bed and crawled in. He kept his sword right next to him should evil decide to creep up on them but also to be on the alert for the ghost of Volvagia.

For the next six hours, Link slept better then he had slept in a long time ever since they had left home.

But it was short lived.

An earsplitting mournful howl broke the midnight spell. Link clapped his hands over his ears and struggled out of his bed. Quickly, as soon as he was able, he belted on his sword and rushed up the carved stairs of Goron City and up to the top of Death Mountain.

He could hear only the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls of the volcano when the ghost wasn't mourning. But Link was suddenly aware of footsteps other then his own. He looked back to see that Darbune was right behind him along with a few of the other Goron.

Darbune smiled with determination as he gave a thumbs up sign. Link returned the smile and the gesture, and turned back to speed up his run.

Soon after, by sensing their presence above and out of sight, he was joined by Sheik and Chee until they came to the top of the volcano.

There in the blue darkness where even the stars seemed to lose their brightness was the ghost of mourning fire. The ghost was white, just like the ghost of Darix had been and just as the carpenter at the village said, there in its right eye was an arrow. An image of the very same arrow that his ancestor had pierced him with.

His form was huge as it ravaged its way around Death Mountain. Link gasped. Though it seemed to be angry, Link saw that tears were falling from its eyes.

Suddenly, Link was moved in a way he never thought he could be. A realization struck him.

"He's…not at peace," Link said quietly. The others looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" Darbune asked. Link turned to them with tears in his own eyes. They were shocked at this.  
"My ancestor…along time ago, he found this dragon as a baby in the Hyrule town market, bought, set it free, and befriended it. But when the Hero of Time was sealed into the Sacred Realm for seven years, Ganondorf took advantage of Volvagia and corrupted him. My ancestor had to kill him to stop him even though he had tried so hard to make the dragon remember him. It wasn't easy, killing one of his friends, but he had no choice. When he found the chance, he shot an arrow in his right eye to distract him and cut of his head…My ancestor stood by as the dragon's head lay dying there. At the last moment…it looked up at him…and finally recognized him. Called out his name and started to cry and died…" Link wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"I'll bet that stranger bastard roused him with his darkness and upset Volvagia's soul on purpose," he said with clenched teeth, looking toward Volvagia. The others gazed at the dragon.  
"What can we do? If we can't find a way to calm his spirit down, the souls of our dearly departed will never be at peace," Darbune said grimly with sadness. Link sighed as he turned to Darbune but stopped suddenly. Darbune noticed his hesitation.  
"What is it?" he asked. Link's eyebrows furrowed.  
"He's here," he growled. He turned toward the Gorons.  
"You guys stay here! I'm going to go find him and stop him before he tries to cause anymore damage," he shouted as he ran towards the darkness. They protested but he had already gone off. Soon Chee and Sheik appeared right along side of him.  
"It is him, isn't it," said Link.  
"Yes. It is him alright," Chee said. Sheik growled in agreement.

They all said no more as they headed up further.

At last they reached the pit in the volcano and Link and the other two quickly saw that it was filled with the bones of Volvagia. Link gasped when he saw that the stranger was not too far ahead of them and was summoning Volvagia's soul to him.

His back was turned to them.

"He's going to try and resurrect Volvagia. Or at least, try to make the corpse come alive," Chee said grimly. Link turned to him in confusion by also in panic as he knew what that would mean, should it really happen.  
"What?! That's impossible! Nobody is capable of raising anyone from the dead save the Ancient Creators of Hyrule!" he said flustered.  
"I think not," Sheik said. Chee and Sheik turned to him.  
"Link is right. But one can make a phantom that can cause physical damage," he said. Link looked to the stranger again. The stranger had raised his hands to the ghost and from it, the eerie howl came and darkness began to envelope Volvagia.  
"NO! If he absorbs that much darkness-!" Sheik said not bothering to finish his sentence as he leapt foreward.

The cause for action was set and they rushed to stop the stranger from achieving his goal. The stranger's head turned and he turned fully on them. He smirked.  
"So, thought you could stop me? You're too late this time. Even you," he said indicating Link. Link cursed under his breath.  
"Behold! Witness the might and power of Dark Volvagia as he was meant to be!" he said. Volvagia was literally dark and its eyes shone bright white. All over its body it had particular markings that shone blue.  
"The Light and the Shadow must merge to become Twilight!" the stranger called. Sheik and Chee clenched their fists.  
"I knew it. He is with those who betrayed the royal family and brought shame upon our ancestors, the Sheikah," Sheik said with clenched teeth. The stranger seemed surprised.  
"It seems I am found out at last," he said and raised his hand.  
"But that still won't stop me," and with that he pointed to the three.  
"Volvagia…I command you to kill these insolent fools who are stand in our way." he growled in a low voice.  
Link looked at him in confusion. Something in his voice sounded familiar but that was ridiculous! He knew he had never met this guy before…or had he?  
The thought vanished as Volvagia began to attack. He shot out blue flames from his mouth and worst of it, it was real. Link cried out but Sheik grabbed him, leaping out of the way with Chee right behind him. They looked toward the ground where the flames had landed. The dirt of it was scorched black like charcoal in which case it probably was charcoal.

Link gathered up his courage and unsheathed his sword.

"Link! No! Wait!" Chee called but to no avail.

Leaping from rock to crevice he flew through the air at the height at which Volvagia was and with his sword and called out. But his sword went right through and he landed awkwardly on the ground. He looked toward the stranger in fury. The stranger was smirking as if Link played right into his hands.

His head shot up at the sound of the dragon's roar and yelped as flames shot down toward him. He leapt forward and ran for the stranger. The stranger eyes furrowed in confusion.

_If I can't attack the puppet, then I'll just have to attack the puppeteer..._ Link thought as he raised his sword to attack him.

The stranger revealed a thin white sword and clashed it against Link's attack. Link cried out and was sent flying with his sword flying out if his hand as well. He landed with a thud.

Quickly he looked around wildly for his sword and saw it had landed to the left of him a few feet away. But the stranger stepped in between him and his weapon before he had a chance to move and the dragon was also behind him waiting for his next command.

Link scowled at him.  
"Tough luck…Link," he snickered. So, this guy knew him.  
"Who are you?" said Link as he got up slowly. The stranger snorted.  
"Well, I guess you have the right to know," he said and pulled the hood of his dark cloak off.

Link's scowl disappeared as it was replaced by eyes widening in horror.

The "stranger" had dark skin alright, but his blond hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears were definitely of the Hylian trait and not of the Gerudo.

But that was not why Link was in such shock.

The huge scar running from his hairline all the way down to his left eyebrow was a dead giveaway.  
"…S-Shun?" he asked astonished. His older brother smirked. He put a hand on his chest.  
"Shun? Ohh, right, right. Your older brother's name," he waved his hand back and forth as if the matter were a mere fact. Link gritted his teeth and clutched his hands in fury.  
"W-who are you…and what have you done to my older brother?" he asked quietly, but not so quiet that he couldn't hear him. Shun, or whoever it was snorted and spread his arms apart.  
"Your older brother is quite the tool! Especially since I've been using him for my new body, heh, heh," the man said stroking his new found body.  
"What?!" Link said outraged. He could barely contain his fury.  
"Get your own body!" he shouted shaking his fist at him. The man threw his head back and howled with laughter.  
"I would love to! But you see, my body is demolished, so I'm afraid Shun's body will have to do for now!" he laughed again which caused Link to shake in fury.  
"Who are you really?!" he said with his voice shaking.  
"Akito," he said still smirking and then spread out his arms and lifted his face to the dark skies.  
"Akito Kanacha. One of the Sheikah, and one of the creators of Twili," Link could say nothing watching this jerk manipulate his brother. The very idea of it all was so sickening, it made him want to hurl.

Akito came back to earth and grinned down at Link in a sinister way. He pointed a finger.

"Kill him," he said, and the phantom beast lunged for Link, catching him off guard.

Volvagia's claw went for his chest and Link dodged just barely in time before it skewered his body but in the process it caught him on the right flank and sent him flying. He landed on his back with a cry and grimaced in pain, clutching his wounded side that now drew blood.

Link tried to stand but was met with excruciating pain and realized his ribs were cracked. He stood up anyway, concentrated his gaze with the dragon's.

Without a weapon he was defenseless. But he knew where his weapon was. The problem was trying to get to it while trying to distract both Volvagia and Akito at the same time.

Leaping into the air, he took out several of Deku nuts in his pouch and hurled them down at Volvagia and Akito. They both cried out in surprise and rage, covering their eyes in defense. Link took his cue as he came down from the height at which he jumped and rolled to the ground.

He heard his name being called but he didn't care.

Running as fast as his legs and his wound would allow him, he snatched up his sword and went for Akito with a stab. A white flash erupted from the two of him. Link's attack was too late.

When the white light faded, all could see that the two stood face to face with each other.

Akito's sword, buried in Link's shoulder…while at the same time parried Link's sword.

Link stared ahead wide eyed in shock with blood running from his shoulder and his mouth as Akito looked to him, eyes focused on him with quiet disdain.  
"Fool…" Akito sneered. With incredible strength he lifted Link quickly with his sword and used a kick to Link's chest, sending him flying while wrenching his sword free from his flesh. Link landed without uttering a sound being still in shock. He was gasping for breath while seeing spots in his vision. He had never been stabbed by a sword before but in the midst of all the pain, his father's words came back to him.

_If you are ever wounded severely during a battle, what must you always do with that wound?_

"Cover it," he whispered and shoved his fingers into the bleeding hole in his flesh. His mind and vision cleared a little as he staggered up to his feet. It was amazing how quickly your strength leaves you when blood has been spilled.

Akito's eyes widened in fear for a moment before returning to a defiant frown. Link spat, wiping the blood from his mouth with his other hand.  
"What…the hell…is that sword?" Link asked Akito.

Akito stared at him, wide eyed and frowning with confusion. Link savored it and smirked.  
"What. Thought you'd finish off the descendant of the Hero of Time so quickly? Heh," he chuckled as he staggered forward toward the dragon.  
"H-how?" Akito squeaked. Link shook his head, not really knowing the answer himself why he was able to still move about after all that blood he lost.

Finally when he was a few feet away from Volvagia, he looked up and made eye to eye contact with the dragon. Akito could only do so much as stand there stupefied.

Link held his gaze as did Volvagia.  
"You've been suffering…" he said to him. The Dragon seemed to understand.  
"Unable to forgive yourself for trying to kill your best friend…and he had to kill you to stop yourself," the dragon uttered a heart breaking moan as Link saw tears starting to form and knew at last that he was no longer under Akito's power.

_**Heal…my soul…Li…ink…Heal…this ghost…of mourning fire…**_

Link closed his eyes and nodded as he sighed. Carefully, he reached into his cloak and brought out the Ocarina of Time. Slowly he put it to his lips and played the song that his ancestor had learned in the land of Termina.

The Song of Healing.

A light flashed and Akito's voice rang out trying to maintain control, but to no avail. The white brightness surrounded Volvagia until he was completely shrouded in light. It gave way and dissolved into white specks of light dust.

But suddenly one in the likeness of a maiden appeared in a blue light and gathered the light dust to herself. It gathered into her hands altogether and she looked to Link and nodded. Link gazed up in wonder. He was no longer on Death Mountain, but within a spasm of white with the maiden.

He looked at her with awe. Shaking, he lowered himself and bowed deeply, knowing he was in the presence of Nayru of Wisdom. She smiled at him and told him to rise. He did so with some difficulty. She looked deeply into his eyes and she imparted these words to him.

_The Ghost of Mourning Fire is no more…_  
_Yet in this state, one thing is sure…_  
_From this soul is created a Light Spirit…_  
_Listen to my Wisdom, if you can hear it…_  
_Lanayru his name shall be…_  
_Guardian of Lake Hylia is he…_  
_When the Blade of Evil's Bane has been complete…_  
_Thou must find two other spirits and meet…_  
_Only then will the Master Sword be made…_  
_To free those who thee wish to save…_

Link did not speak but nodded slowly, talking her words to heart.

The light vanished and he was back on Death Mountain. Link looked around in surprise but then found all the sudden he was no longer hurting or breathing hard. The wounds on his body had disappeared with the song's healing notes.

Something flashed red in front of him. He looked down and found there lying at his feet was a mask.

The mask of a dragon.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. Volvagia was finally healed.

Akito cried out in rage which took Link out of his state of serenity.

"You are a great nuisance, boy!" he shouted to Link.

Link in turn sighed.

_Time to get rid of this moron._

He picked up the mask and shoved it on his face. Flesh connected with flesh as Link grunted in pain with the mask's magic taking over him.

He screamed.

Thunder and lighting resounded and flashed. Sheik and Chee stared at the process unflinchingly while Goron Link and his tribe covered their eyes.

When the light had passed they all gasped.

Standing on the battle field covered in red scales, tail swinging back and forth like a whip, was a man like dragon. Link had retained his face shape but his eyes were white slits and horns protruded from his head. Hands and feet were now claws, teeth were now fangs and skin was now scale armor.

Akito stood in fear but held his ground as Link came pounding on his huge clawed feet towards him till he came up directly in front of him. He must have been about four feet taller than him. He breathed in and out as steam puffed out of his nostrils. Link smirked.  
"Still wanna battle, you sick bastard?" he asked licking his scaly lips.

To a dragon, human meat is tasty and yes, Link was thinking about eating him. But for his brother's sake, he reined in the desire.  
"I…," Akito said trying to find his tongue while his look of murder contorted his handsome face.  
"I won't forget this, Ether!" he cried backing away and vanishing in a puff of smoke within his cloak.

The darkness from the mountain vanished and the clouds dispersed revealing the morning light. Link donned off the Mask of Fire and sighed. He looked to the shining blue ocarina in his hand. "Thank you, Lady Zelda," he grinned.


	6. Chapter 6 Illusions of the Forest

_This is the Lost Woods...If you lose sight of the exit, you'll never be able to go home._

_Go home..._

_Go home while you still can..._

_This is the Lost Woods, where the same paths go around and around..._

_Growing tired from walking, you lose your soul and become a skeleton before you know it._

_Now's your chance-go home while you can!_

Akira Himekawa - Bonus Manga in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga Part 2

Chapter 6

Illusions of the Forest

A new day shined on Death Mountain and the Goron celebrated the victory along with Link, and as Darbune had promised, awarded him with the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Link had found new strength in that battle and knew the journey would only get harder but felt determined to finish it. Link and his companions set back for Hyrule Castle the day after that.

But meanwhile, Track was having problems of his own.

Not too long after Link had left on his journey for Death Mountain, Ichigo had decided to travel back to Gerudo Valley to find the Spiritual Stone of Heart or the Gerudo's Garnet, while Track decided to head for the forest to gain the Kokiri's Emerald.

Track prayed that he would be protected as he crossed the bridge that linked the forest to Hyrule. He had heard many times from his father and grandfather, his family, and everyone else about the woods forbidden for the people of Hyrule to enter, else they turn into a monster. Stalfos for adults and Skull kids for children.

But his ancestor had survived because of the Great Deku tree's power, right? Hopefully that protection extended from the Hero's blood to his. The Deku Tree had died, yes, but it's sprout had grown in it's place and had taken over guardianship of the Kokiri. The children of the forest.

The forest was eerily quiet as he made a step into the tunnel. His ears twitched at the sound of an owl hooting above him. A huge owl...

He looked up perplexed and his eyes widened to the point where they looked like they could pop out of his head at any moment.

The wise owl that Track heard about who had helped his ancestor through his journey looked very similiar to the one who was staring down at him. Kaepora Gaebora.  
"Hoot Hoot! I see one in the likeness of the Hero of Time!" he flapped his wings and turned his head upside down, bringing his neck down to Track's face. Making it look like a completely different face, but all in all, a optical illusion, if you will.  
"Uh. You're Kaepora Gaebora," Track managed to say.  
"Hoo, Hoot, Hoot! This one knows my name! But what is yours, child? For I know not!" Kaepora Gaebora twisted his head back and forth.  
"Track. Descendant of the Hero of Time," he waited to see how the old owl would react.  
"Hoot, Hoo! I see! Not a bad name, Track," said the owl retracting his neck. Track didn't reply.  
"You are seeking out the sacred gem of the Kokiri! Hoot! Hoot!" he said flapping his wings and surprising Track.  
"Aye. How did you know that?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the creature.

The owl tweaked his head again before replying.  
"Hoo, Hoot! Why else would the son of the Hero dare to venture through these forbidden woods? Once again, I sense the uprising of an evil descending onto the fair land of Hyrule, but not one like the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire," said Kaepora Gaebora looking left and right.  
"A different evil?" Track asked in an uncomprehending tone. The owl stopped it's silliness and went into Track's face, becoming very, very slow...Barely moving, the owl said:  
"Lad, you must not forget that Ganondorf is not the only evil in this world, Hoot Hoo!" he flapped his wings again.  
"Tread ahead with caution and know that your enemy is your friend and your friend is your enemy, and what is hidden is often desired the most, Hoot! Hoot!" Before Track could ask him what he meant, he flew away showering him with stared ahead for a long while, contemplating all that had just taken place.

In the end, Track took in the old sages words to heart though he did not know their meaning…yet.

Crossing the bridge into the woods, he found that everything was quiet once more. Maybe a little too quiet for the likes of a forest. In his spirit, Track could feel something was out of place.

He took a deep breath and slowly headed in, his footsteps echoing after they touched the wooden beams of the bridge. Coming out of the dark and into the actual part of the Kokiri Village, he saw no one in sight.

The village was just as empty as the bridged part of the forest, and the darkness seemed to creep in like an unseen mist. The forest had become humid, the fire flies were few as well and the plants looked withered and dark.

In fact, the whole atmosphere of it all was dark.

Track swallowed but looked left as he noticed someone moving out of the corner of his eyes. A kokiri child with pig tails and a green headband peeped out her head with curious blue eyes.

He stared...Even the kokiri looked as if she had been infected with the dark as well.

Then one by one, child after child appeared and started to come close to him little by little. They started to smile as if he were a friend that they hadn't seen in years. But even then, he started to feel a warning bell in his mind and a faint existence was calling out to him.

What was it?

And another weird thing was that none of the Kokiri had their fairies with them.  
"Mister," Track heard someone say. He looked down at the first girl who had spoken. Her bound hair was tied into two ponytails that looked like buns and her eyes were a dark blue.  
"Are you by chance the one who saved us long ago from the evil that took over the forest?" she said looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

Track gazed into her eyes.

Though she was still a child, her eyes held a lot of memories and then and there Track was sure that this "child" was much older than him.

Much older.

He smiled softly, for he knew who they were speaking of.  
"I know who you speak of. But I am not he," Track said slowly letting the news sink in and remained silent, seeing how they would take it. The Kokiri's shoulders slumped in dismay.  
"I am his descendant," Track said without thinking and then regretting it instantly. The Kokiri looked up sharply.  
"His descendant? Really…" she said as she looked away with a slight smirk on her face. The children did the same for a brief moment before it was gone.

The darkness deepened again and Track could feel the faint existence again as if it were calling out to him. It all disappeared when they looked up at him. Track blinked twice in confusion as the warning bell rang more clearly in his mind.

_Ugh...enough of this!_ he yelled in his mind. It was time to be upfront with these so called "Children of the Forest", he decided. Harmless enough as they seemed, he'd had enough.

This was just too weird. Kokiri weren't evil. They'd never been evil. So what in Din's name happened to the Kokiri to make them act like possesed, creepy, slightly sadistic looking children?

"What are you seeking, Mister?" she said suddenly. Track paused carefully before replying.  
"The stone of the forest," he said with a definite tone. She and the other Kokiri seemed taken aback, but she went back to herself shortly after.  
"You mean the Kokiri's Emerald, Mister? The Deku Tree possesses it. He alone has it. If you would like, we can lead you to it," she said in her innocent sounding voice.

Again, the warning bell sounded.

_What is it?!_ he thought.

He smiled down at her though he knew there was some venom in her tone. Could the children of the forest be planning to harm him? He knew that the Kokiri feared adults and Track was already at the age of adulthood. But they didn't seem to be capable of harming anyone save themselves.  
Seeing no other way but wisely deciding to be wary, Track followed the girl after she swept her hand towards the woods of the Deku Tree and she guided him with the children following behind him. Despite them being children, he kept his guard up for he didn't know what to expect from them.

He looked up and saw that the day was darkening. But what really caught Track's attention was that the faint existence that had been calling out to him earlier was growing stronger.

The valley floor opened up to reveal the Deku Tree who Track had known was just a sprout when his predecessor was a little younger than he was now. He saw that it had grown into a full blossoming tree with a face that you could see formed within the wood.

But…he looked again and the tree looked like it was…frozen…as if time had stopped for it.

The calling was now as clear as daylight itself and Track realized it was coming from the Deku Tree.  
"What's…happened to him?" he asked, but then realized he was standing alone. He turned sharply toward the entrance of the grove.

The entrance had suddenly closed up with vines.

_Oh crap..._ was Track's thought before he suddenly he saw an object being hurled at him.

He dodged it as it slightly grazed his cheek and bounced to the forest floor.

It was a rock.

He looked to see were it had come from. A little Kokiri boy was running towards him with a slingshot in his possession, and he was readying another shot. This boy had a deep outraged frown on his features with freckles decorating under his sharp pouting blue eyes and across the bridge of his nose. Brown curls escaped out from under his green cap.

Track stared wide eyed in confusion. He didn't see this child with the other Kokiri. So, who was he? But he had no time to think of that as he dodged another rock shot by the boy.  
"Confound it all, stranger! Leave these woods! It's dangerous! You don't belong here!" he shouted trying to drive Track from the forest. Track could see now that the short, kokiri sword of legend was belted at his side.

Suddenly, a realization it hit him.

"Calm down! I'm a friend!" Track said dodging another shot. The boy made no attempt to stop his advance.  
"Friend or not! You don't belong here! It is NOT safe! Can't you see that?!" he said stopping short.  
"Of course. Now I do. But even if I wanted to, I can't get out," Track said pointing to the concealed entrance entwined with vines. The boy stared and cursed under his breath.  
"They're a lot more smarter than I thought," the boy said more to himself then to Track. Track didn't reply for he had just figured out some of Kaepora Gaebora's riddle.  
Know that your enemy is your friend and your friend is your enemy, and what is hidden is desired the most.  
Well, the Kokiri had acted to be his friends, but in the end, they tricked him and the boy who seemed like the enemy was actually a friend. A true friend of the Hero.

The kokiri boy known as self proclaimed boss of the Kokiri.

What Track knew was that the Hero and Mido fought a lot back then. But when he left the forest and didn't come back for seven years, he started to yearn for him. For him to help him when the forest fell into evil. When the adult version of his predecessor came back, the hero: Link, knew Mido's thoughts and assured him that he would return and when he did after all the chaos died at the hands of the Hero of Time, they became good friends.

Excellent. He had figured out the first part of the riddle…but…what was hidden that was often desired the most?

"You're Mido, right?" Track asked. Mido didn't seem surprised at his question.  
"Yeah, I'm Mido. And I'm guessing you're Naroh Ether's eldest son, Track, right?" he replied crossing his arms with his weapon still in his grip. Track was slightly taken aback. Did his father go _everywhere_ the Hero went?  
"Y-yeah…How did you-?"  
"How did I know? The old owl sage told me to watch for one who would be the Hero's son…I would advise you to leave, because each step could be your last. But it seems as if the Deku Tree still has enough power to protect you," he said quietly. Track nodded slowly, understanding now that it was the Deku Tree who had called out to him in his mind.  
"Aye. About that," Track said pointing to the tree.  
"What's wrong with him? It's as if he's frozen in time," Track said solemnly. Mido turned to look at the tree for a moment before turning back to him.  
"Yeah…some sort of darkness has been at work here ever since these three past weeks. The Deku Tree asked the Forest Sage, Saria to take the most sacred treasure of our tribe to the Sacred Woods and hasn't returned since. He started to freeze after she left, and as you know, the rest of the kokiri have been possessed by some strange force," Mido sighed closing his eyes as if he could shut out the nightmare that had invaded his home.  
"Unfortunately I'm the only who hasn't been affected by it. Plus they keep coming after me for the treasure, but I'll never reveal to them where it is," he said opening his eyes scowling.

_What is hidden is often desired the most..._

"If Saria is in trouble, we should help her," Track said suddenly. Mido glanced up sharply.  
"Another reason you should leave. The Lost Woods are full of monsters and if you're not careful, it will swallow you up like a vortex," he said quickly. Track grinned.  
"I may not be my father, but if what the Queen of Wisdom says is true, not just the forest will be wrought with peril, but all of Hyrule. I'm not afraid Mido, please show me the way," Track replied calmly. Mido opened his mouth to say something but stopped short and looked away.

After pausing a bit, he looked back to Track.  
"Alright. But whatever happens…I'm blaming you! Got it?!" he said pointing a finger at him.  
"Uh, okay," Track said taken off guard a little. Then a thought entered into his mind.  
"How are we going to get out?" he asked seeing that Mido was heading in the other direction.  
"Don't you worry about that! Follow me!" Mido shouted behind him as he headed toward the Deku Tree. Then to Track's amazement, Mido climbed and jumped his way up the Deku Tree and unto a branch close to a cliff that led to the deeper part of the woods. Mido looked back.  
"Well, are you coming or not?"

…

Track was surprised by Mido when he stated that they would have to travel up high and not walk. Confused, he watched Mido swing from branch to branch like a monkey. Sighing, Track followed in suit. When he looked down, he knew why Mido had decided to travel high. Gathering on the ground was a thick blanket of fog with a purple tinge. Whether it was poisoness or not, Track trusted Mido's judgment and followed closely behind.

Then threading their way through the Sacred Forest, Track saw that the wood was just as eerily quiet as it had been when he first entered the forest. But soon he was pulled out of his thoughts as Mido suddenly descended and he with him.

The kokiri paused with his back turned to Track and his head craned to look at the entrance to the Forest Shrine. Track looked behind him. The purple mist had stopped right as the staircase ended. Slowly, Mido pointed a finger toward the entrance when Track returned his gaze.  
"Once again Saria has entered the forbidden Forest Temple and hasn't come back…Something terrible must have happened to her," Mido shuddered.

Track stepped till he was alongside of Mido.  
"I guess we'll have to investigate, seeing how there is not other way," Track replied scanning his eyes over the high tree and trying to decide how to get in. He thought about jumping since it looked easy enough.  
"Mido. Climb onto my back and I'll jump us up there," he said lowering himself.

Mido scowled.  
"Jump? Who can jump up there? You can't just jump," he said in disbelief.  
"No one has tried either and it won't hurt to take the chance. Now do you want to see Saria again or not?" Track looked directly into his eyes. Mido shut his mouth and swallowed before he complied and climbed onto Track.

Supporting Mido with one arm, he leaped caught a hold of the branch above the rim of the ivy covered stone entrance. The Hero may have gotten in by using the hookshot device, but being trained among the Gerudo had given him the ability to jump higher than any Hylian. Kabooru had taught him well.  
The temple was dark since it was already past nightfall and the shadows that it cast were frightening to look upon.

Their footsteps echoed and resided to their ears as they walked through the vine draped halls of the temple. Tapestries and frames of paintings and images were set along the walls decorated with cobwebs and baby Skulltulas. The whole place was infested with evil once more, and they knew it. When they came to the main chamber, the room of rooms, Track saw the fires of the four Poe sisters still aflame on their torches. Meg, Beth, Amy and Joelle. The elevator in the middle of it all was still intact but looked as though it had not been used in a while. Track frowned.

_Odd...you would think it'd be extremely rusted and immovable by now..._

Not very eager to explore the haunted place, Mido suggested that they look below the elevator first to which Track agreed. Together they stepped onto the shaky contraption. The elevator groaned in protest under their weight but otherwise slowly gave way and down they went.

When it had landed, the two looked around the circular room with two colored carpets of blue and was different about the room from what his father had told him, Track noticed quite a bit of damage done along the walls. The cracks in the white stone were etched deeply into the wall and white powder was sprinkled onto the floor.  
"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Mido managed to say in a shaking voice.  
Track made no comment as he was too busy contemplating what could have happened here. He began to discern that the damage was done recently while he ran his hand along the alabaster stone. Coming to the shifting block that his father had also told him about that made the walls of the room shift, he pressed his palms onto one side and forced his weight on it, causing it to reel forward. Slowly but surely, they heard the metal workings and cogs click and whirl into gear.

The walls of the room moved. Track grabbed Mido's arm and stepped back as the walls moved in a circular matter and set itself within another set of entrances.

Then Track saw it.

One of the entrances had not been damaged but inside it looked like a dead end. Whoever or whatever had been to this place first tried to hide the entrance, almost desperately, trying to keep everyone out. Track started toward it.  
"Doesn't look like it leads any where," Mido commented staying where he was.  
"And that's just exactly what they want you to think," said Track grimly, once again feeling along the walls once more. Track suddenly noticed that his hand passed through the wall that was supposedly supposed to be a "dead-end".  
"Illusion. All of it," Track muttered. Mido reached under his hat to scratch his head.  
"For an outsider, you sure know a lot about this place,"  
"There is a lot of knowledge in the tales my father told," said Track, turning back to regard Mido.

He signaled for Mido to follow and in they went. The hall inside was as blank as the sky on a cloudy day. At the end of the tunnel vines and ivy wound their way all over the place having placed its strongholds in more cracks in the stone.

The hall opened up to another strange room where columns of steps lead to the center of the white room and all the vines and ivy had twisted their way towards the center in the middle where a pillared altar. And there standing before it was Saria with the Kokiri's Emerald within her hands and holding it in a way that looked as if she were about to set it down.

Track and Mido gaped. Saria was truly there, but she was gray and frozen in time just as the Deku Tree was.  
"So…this is where it is," A familiar voice said behind them.

Track and Mido whirled around to find the kokiri children behind them. But this time, it was obvious that they were being controlled by something. Behind them, a shadow lurked. Track couldn't see it very well, but even if he could it didn't matter. The creature leaped with such great speed, that by the time it had jumped over them and taken the jewel from Saria's hand, it was only for an eye blink. Track's vision and speed were just as sharp, but before he could chase after the creature all the kokiri leaped upon Mido. Track quickly grabbed Mido's disappearing hand and yanked them out of their grasp. Taking him onto his back, Track leaped after the creature.  
"Quickly! We're going after it! Who knows what that beast wants with it!" Track shouted out loud as he chased after the creature.

For what seemed like eternity to Track was only a few minutes of chasing the creature through the woods. His vision and speed sharpened as he had eyes only for the shadow in front of him.

Dodging tree trunks and jumping from branch to branch felt like a breeze to Mido. But as soon as he saw how fast Track was actually going to chase after the monster, he closed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Track's back.

Finally they came to a huge ridge and way below there surged a mighty river where Track knew nobody could jump their way across to the other side and live. But luckily some one had built a bridge, but who? Track threw the question out of his mind as he crossed it. His footsteps barely making a sound as he ran across the wooden planks.

Quickly he still pursued the shadow, and slowly he was gaining in on the creature. Finally, taking his mallet hammer that he had bought earlier at the Biggoron shop in Kakariko, he rushed in on it faster than ever and leaped.

With a war cry uttering from him, he landed a blow on the creature's head. The creature's cry was cut short as it landed with a splash. Suddenly it was then that Track noticed they were in a spring of some sort, surrounded by high walls spotted with flora and fauna. But then his attention turned to the shadow as it lay there moaning.

Before he could react, Mido had already leaped from his back and grabbed the spiritual stone of forest from the thing. The creature was in the shape of some sort of monkey. But then it started to do something that neither Track nor Mido expected to happen.

It started to cry.

"What…" Track breathed. What was going on?! He looked to Mido but the kokiri boy was just as baffled as he was.

Suddenly a green aura of light shinned above them. In the fathom of light there appeared a maiden with flowing green hair and it was from her that the green aura was radiating from. Track recognized her immediately. She was Farore, of Courage. She paid them no mind as she descended and strode with grace and dignity towards the creature.

_You have been suffering…Now I will heal your soul…Fair creature who has suffered under the influence of that which neither dark nor light…_ she said in a clear voice like a bell.

Suddenly she started to sing a song that Track recognized. The Song of Healing which the Hero had learned so long ago in Termina. The creature started to fade into light specks as she did. When the song was finished, she gathered up the specks in her hand and looked to Track and Mido with softness in her eyes.

_The Shadow of the Forest is no more…_  
_Yet in this state, one thing is sure…_  
_From this soul is created a Light Spirit…_  
_Embrace my Courage, if you can bear it…_  
_Faron his name shall be…_  
_Guardian of the Sacred Woods is he…_  
_When the Blade of Evil's Bane has been complete…_  
_Thou must find one other spirit and meet…_  
_Only then will the Master Sword be made…_  
_To free those who thee wish to save…_

Track didn't fully understand and was still in awe of her. But the state he was in, he bowed in respect and nodded to her, taking her words to heart. She smiled and faded into the night sky.

Track and Mido stared at the heavens from which she ascended for a time before coming back to reality.

"Did…did that really just…happen?" Mido asked softly. Track's ears twitched at the sound of Mido's voice. But slowly he looked to the boy.  
"Oh, must assuredly, Mido…Most assuredly…" he said still in a defiant tone. After a little more time had passed without words he finally turned to Mido.  
"Shall we head back now that the curse has been broken?" he asked. Mido glanced to him and nodded. But instead of leaving, he walked to the middle of the stream where the creature was laying and picked up something in the water. Walking back to Track he handed the thing to him. It was a Mask of Earth and Track knew at that moment he held in his hand the creature's power as it originally was supposed to be.

…

When they had come through the last of the Sacred Woods and Lost Woods, they were suddenly met with a cheer in front of them.  
"There they are! The ones who rescued us and the forest!" The Kokiri cheered and laughed as they came up to the both of them.  
"Ahh, all in a day's work," Mido bragged as he wiped his nose with his thumb and grinned.  
"Or should you say, "All in a night's work"?" said Saria. The kokiri children laughed in response while Track smiled. They parted as Saria strolled up to the both of them.  
"Well done. It seems the time had come once again for the peoples of Hyrule to unite and defeat this new evil that has overshadowed us. But slowly I sense Noroh's presence growing fainter and we have no time to dawdle. Come with me. The Deku Tree has words for you." She said as she took Track's hand and led him away along with all the other children following behind.

The dark atmosphere had vanished completely and Track saw the Kokiri Forest in a new light. This all felt like a dream to Track as he felt like he was going through history. He had heard of the Hero's best friend, Saria and the enchanted woods but never hopped to dream that he would one day be in an adventure of his own like his ancestor.

Track almost tripped as he realized Saria had stopped as did the other Kokiri. He looked up from the hill they were set on. The Deku Tree was no longer grey and frozen but alive and well looking, like a tree should.

The Guardian of the Forest paused before speaking and Track and the others waited patiently for him.

"Track Ether. You have done well. You are truly have the blood of the Hero of Time running through your veins. It seems the evil ones took a hold of a rare and sacred creature of the woods and used it to try and steal the sacred gem of the forest. But for what, I know not."  
"Aye. I was aware of that. I don't think they're after the Triforce though," Track said.  
"No. Not the Triforce. I deem what they want is far more than that. You must be on your guard. You and your brother and sister. Do not let yourselves be caught off guard, even for one moment. Lest if you were to do so when evil is crouching, it will pounce and destroy you."  
Track could only nod.  
"Take the stone of the forest respectively. You have earned it." he growled in a low and kind voice.  
Mido turned to Track and presented him with the stone. Track took the jewel into his hand and felt the very power, the very essence of the forest itself in his palm.

He looked to the Guardian of the Forest and bowed.  
"Thank you Great Deku Tree. I will." he said to Guardian. The Great Deku Tree smiled.

…

"Track…when you meet your father again…tell him that I still believe in him," Saria said giving Track a smile. He smiled back.  
"I will. I definitely will," he replied. Mido smacked him at the leg.  
"Hey! Don't forget about me! And tell him he still owes me for that bet we made," Mido frowned up at him.  
"Err…okay," Track answered as he cocked an eyebrow. Finally when all was said and done, Track said his last goodbye's to Saria, Mido and the Kokiri as he left at the entrance of the forest.

He was unaware however, of the shadow that had followed him ever since he discovered the illusion wall, that was watching him from a distant.

The shadow sprinted away from Track as he looked back with suspicion. Quickly it rushed and sprinted from shadow to shadow, easing its way under the shade of the trees not illuminated by moonlight. Then it stopped as it ran into a tall figure.

The shadow began to bubble and form as it took on a human shape of a young woman. The other figure, who was a male nodded to her as she bowed lowly before addressing him.

"...Well?" he asked, his voice low.

"It seems someone has beaten us to the stone. The boy known as Track defeated our puppet...and sir, the Maiden of Courage-"

"Do not speak to me of the Maiden of Courage, Advica...Facts. Tell me the facts," the male growled at the woman known as Advica. She stared at him unflinchingly which had always annoyed him.

"The creature disappeared and the boy has left the forest with the stone," she finished. The male scoffed.

"Is that all? If he had that much trouble killing it, he'll be no match for us," he put a hand on his hip. Advica seemed to take no notice.

"Sir Hiidlas. I would not underestimate this boy as a mere child. If this "boy" is of the Hero of Time's bloodline as they claim, then I would advice us all to be cautious," Advica replied automatically, her face holding a neutral expression.

The male, Hiidlas was just about to reply when another voice spoke up.

"She's right, Hiidlas. We can't take any chances. You should listen to Advica when she gives her advice," said another male walking up to the other two.

"Oh great, who invited you, Leoni?" Hiidlas groaned turning to him, scowling.

"Myself, of course," Leoni smiled until he reached to where they were.

"But, come now. What are we to do with this spawn of the Hero?" he asked, turning serious. Advica turned her gaze back to Hiidlas in question, if not neutral.

Hiidlas grinned maniacally.

"Code four: Capture first, ask questions later..."

"


End file.
